El humano y la Kitsune (Naruto y Fairy tail)
by joakiiin-14
Summary: En todas las sociedades y culturas, desde las mas antiguas y hasta las mas modernas existe algo llamado relaciones Taboo, aquellas relaciones mal vistas por el mundo como abominaciones, algunas merecen ser repudiadas y otras no, ¿Quien se iba a imaginar las consecuencias tan trascendentales que tendria el mundo cuando aquella mujer kitsune fue tomada por aquel infante?
1. Chapter 1

**El humano y la Kitsune**

 **Un amor que trasciende en el tiempo**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de fairy tail, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, tampoco cualquier otra mencion de alggun otro anime o manga me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo los Oc o tecnicas propias me pertenecen.**

 **Lo lamento mucho pero como eh mencionado en muchisimas ocasiones cuando una idea buena ante mis ojos viene a mi mente me es dificil no escribirla y publicarla, de verdad cuando esto llego a mi mente hice lo humanamente posible para no publicarla, pero ni modo, perdi la batalla.**

 **Lo que leeran a continuacion no es exactamente muy de mi estilo de escritura, muchos pensaran que por el titulo voy a escribir alguna cursileria, les informo que no es asi ya que sencillamente yo no soy de escribir esas pavadas, mucho menos voy a escribir un harem ya que tampoco es lo mio, no me molesta leerlos pero de leerlos a escribirlos hay un mundo de diferencia, esta sera la primera vez que escribo algo asi por lo que no me juzguen el como quede.**

 **Voy a introducirlos un poco a este fic que como notaran no es la clase de prologo al que estoy acostumbrado donde basicamente explico todo para que no haya confuciones, no señor, aquí en principio sera algo confuso pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia todo se ira juntando.**

 **Yo ya se que el fem kyuubi ya esta muy gastado y si soy honesto eh leido muy pocos en los que los bijuu hembras no son plasmados como criaturas que solo piensan en cojer y comer pollas, no digo que sea malo pero que tan siquiera que les cueste su trabajo, no que sean de ese tipo de historias donde literalmente aflojan con el primero que vean, mas sin embargo de tantos que hay es muy dificil no quedarse con ganas de escribir uno ademas como iran notando el mio sera algo muy poco usual, dudo que vaya a ser tan original como el fic de ese autor estadounidense cuyo nombre no recuerdo que convirtio a Juvia Loxar en el Juubi, osea eso no se le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera, lo hizo dando un argumento perfectamente logico que justificaba dicha accion. (Perdonen por el lenguaje señoritas pero es la verdad)**

 **Yo se que aquí la relacion entre bijuu y humano parecera muy avanzada al igual como lo describi anteriormente pero la gran diferencia aquí es que los implicados llevan conociendose por años, basare un par de escenas o apariencias en el anime/manga de Nurarihyon no mago ya que sinceramente quede muy picado con esa trama, lo unico que me impide escribir un fic sobre ello es el hecho de que aun no se me ocurre nada.**

 **Yo creo que no esta de mas decir que en este fic no paso lo de Alvarez en el canon de fairy tail, les dare una breve explicacion de cómo fueron las cosas en el universo de mi fic, makarov al igual que en el canon disolvio el gremio pero por otros motivos, el queria que los magos conocieran un poco mas del mundo y por ello disolvio el gremio de forma temporal, el timeskip fue de 2 años y no de 1, makarov volvio a ser el maestro pero tambien forma parte del nuevo concejo magico junto a los magos santos, y como aquí no ocurre lo de alvarez entonces lo dejaremos muy claro, el dios serena aquí si esta de lado de ishgar pero no tendra mucha accion hasta que sepamos mas de el.**

 **Eh de aclarar que los niveles de poder y habilidad de este fic podrian diferir mucho del canon, no solo en los protagonistas sino que tambien en otros personajes, no quiero tener que encontrarme en un debate sobre ello en los reviews con el tipico flamer que me va a decir que exagero los poderes o los disminuyo demasiado, yo hace mucho que deje muy en claro mi postura sobre comparar poderes de personajes de mangas como Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball y One Piece y no tengo ninguna intencion de volver a escribir sobre ello, lo que voy a hacer es darles un aproximado de poder entre ninjas y magos, NO ES CANON SOLO SERA ASI EN MI FIC, es solo un aproximado y no da resultados definitivos, como dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, solo estoy poniendo ciertos niveles de equilibrio, ni mas ni menos, ademas de que quiero resaltar un poco la habilidad de personajes que se supone son extremadamente poderosos y sin embargo no demostraron sus capacidades en la forma esperada, ademas tomen en cuenta que estos estimados creados por mi que no son reales ni canon son despues del timeskip de fairy tail, no son todos los personajes obviamente, solo son ejemplos.**

 **Magos de clase A baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase A baja, media y alta: Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Yamato, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Elfman.**

 **Magos de clase S baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase S baja, media y alta: Onoki (Viejo), Yondaime Raikage, Tsunade, Mei, Gaara, Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel. (Recuerden que es despues del timeskip de los magos)**

 **Magos de clase SS baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase SS baja, media y alta: Onoki (Joven), Tobirama, Minato, Obito, Nagato, Jellal, Jura, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts.**

 **Magos de clase SSS baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase SSS baja, media y alta: Dioses de Ishgar, Hiruzen (Joven), Hanzou, Sandaime Raikage.**

 **Magos de clase Alpha baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase Alpha baja, media y alta: Zeref, END, Madara (Con rinnegan pero sin juubi), Hashirama. (Cada uno equivale a 10 seres de clase S, tomen en cuenta que el propio madara derroto a 5 kages con relativa facilidad y sello a los 9 bijuu por si mismo cuando para sellar a uno solo se requeria de los akatsuki durante 3 dias)**

 **Magos de clase X baja, media y alta, Ninjas de clase X baja, media y alta: Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Sin juubi), Hamura Otutsuki (Sin juubi) Kaguya Otsutsuki.**

 **Ahí estan las clasificaciones.**

 **Realmente no hay mucho mas que aclarar, solo lean el fic y podran medio entenderle, sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _El paisaje es muy bizarro y eso es decir poco, el olor a carne quemada llena los pulmones de quien se acerca al bosque y la sensacion de muerte inundando toda la zona es un claro indicio de que no se es bienvenido, la escena que sin duda haria vomitar a los mas debiles de carácter es algo muy fuerte pero dentro de una mente fria y calculadora una necesaria justicia, los cadaveres de inumerables hombres y mujeres esparcidos por toda la zona, algunos quemandose lentamente, otros mutilados, desmembrados e incluso empalados con claras expresiones de horror en sus desfigurados rostros sin duda es una escena sacada de los abismos del mismo infierno, el unico indicio de quienes eran esas personas son las pertenencias esparcidas por todo el lugar, varias tiendas de campaña de pesima calidad, comida casera que iba a ser el almuerzo de todas estas personas, botellas y botellas de alcohol, jaulas de tamaño humano, armas por doquier, estas personas eran bandidos._

 _De pie sobre la copa de uno de los arboles observando con satisfaccion toda la masacre se encontraba el perpetrador de semejante pesadilla, su apariencia constrasta enormemente con todo este paisaje y cualquiera que lo viera no creeria en absoluto que esta persona acaba de asesinar de formas espeluznantes a multiples personas._

 _Es un niño, un niño que no parece tener mucho tiempo de haber entrado a la adolescencia, quiza unos 12 o 13 años de edad, su altura parece estar por encima de la media de los niños de su edad, su piel es tan palida como la de una serpiente llena de tatuajes, su fisico no es nada normal para un niño, parece ya poseer cierta masa muscular que no llega a ser excesiva con musculos bien marcados, sus ojos son escalofriantes por decir lo menos, con una forma de hendidura color amarillo con la iris alargada, finalmente su cabello es sin duda la caracteristica mas inusual de esta persona, con un peinado antinatural algo de punta apuntando hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, la mitad inferior de color negro y la mitad superior de color dorado casi blanco._

 _El niño viste unicamente unos pantalones de un kimono negro, calcetas blancas y sandalias de paja, con la mano derecha sostiene una katana manchada de sangre de sus victimas y como detalle original sobre su cuello se encuentra reposando un extraño zorro con pelaje carmesi y 9 colas._

— _ **No tenias que matarlos de esa forma, el contrato decia que podias capturarlos con vida, solo cometiste una masacre inecesaria**_ _— gruño sorprendentemente el zorro con una voz femenina, suave pero con cierto toque de seriedad y autoridad, su voz habria intimidado a cualquier otra persona pero el niño sencillamente hizo una mueca de molestia._

— _Estoy comenzando a creer que tantos años de encierro comienzan a afectarte, quiero decir, tu de todos los seres te preocupas por la vida de estos bandidos, es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza— se burlo el niño ganando una mirada molesta de su zorra._

— _ **Claro que no me preocupa la vida de esos bakas o ultimadamente ninguno de los otros humanos, el que me preocupa eres tú, yo no quiero que tu seas como ellos, no quiero verte convertido en un malnacido como danzo o esos idiotas que toman vidas inocentes sin pensar en otros que no sean ellos mismos, puede que estas personas se lo merecieran pero no quiero verte haciendo lo mismo con personas inocentes**_ _— respondio la zorra de forma fria y tajante pero solo el niño pudo notar el rastro de tristeza en sus palabras._

— _Tu me conoces desde que tengo uso de razon, ¿Realmente me crees capaz de rebajarme al nivel de todas esas personas que son los culpables de mis momentos mas oscuros?, tu sabes tan bien como yo que a mi poco o nada me importa el ien o el mal ni nada de esas pavadas morales, yo me muevo por voluntad propia y dentro de mi voluntad no esta herir a inocentes— dijo el joven de forma seria ganando una mirada pacifica de la criatura en su cuello. —Ademas ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, tu y yo juntos hasta el final, esa es la vida que yo quiero tener, tu eres y siempre seras mi preciosa youko-chan despues de todo— dijo el niño lo ultimo con una sonrisa algo seductora._

 _Un brllo dorado envolvio al extraño zorro que comenzo a tomar la forma de una mujer envuelta en una luz dorada, la mujer era ligeramente mas alta que el niño, su silueta indicaba que estaba en la edad adulta y mas sin embargo esto no impido que aprovechando su posicion se colocara en la espalda del chico rodeandolo con sus brazos y apoyando su cara en su hombro._

— _¿Me lo prometes?— pregunto la mujer mordiendo ligeramente el lobulo de su oreja ganando un ligero gemido del niño._

— _Te lo prometo mi hermosa kitsune—_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— el grito ensordecedor de Erza Scarlet resono por todo fairy hills, la mujer mas fuerte de fairy tail se levanto abruptamente de su cama, respiraba con pesadez mientras un sudor frio bañama su cuerpo al punto que podia apreciarse que toda su pijama de hearth kreuz estaba empapada de este, la joven mujer estaba palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. —Otra vez esos sueños…maldita sea…..que demonios significa todo esto— susurro titania pasando una de sus manos por su cabello mientras que en la otra se podia ver claramente que apretaba su puño con rabia.

Ya habian pasado 2 meses desde la batalla con Avatar y de la reformacion de Fairy tail, fue incluso mas facil de lo que se pensaba ya que ninguno de los miembros del gremio se opuso a la idea de regresar a magnolia y volver a formar el gremio, el propio gildarts regreso 1 mes despues de reformar el gremio, lo que fue realmente dificil fue convencer a makarov de regresar a ser el maestro ya que este ya formaba parte del concejo magico, mas sin embargo al final el anciano no tuvo el corazon para decirles que no a sus hijos.

Parecia que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, todo en magnolia volvia a ser como antes de la batalla con Tartaros, el edificio del gremio habia vuelto a ser reconstruido, ya habian vuelto a ser un gremio oficial, ya tenian la misma demanda de trabajo que antes, mas sin embargo desconocido para el resto ese fue el inicio de las pesadillas de Erza Scarlet.

La joven maga habia pasado los ultimos dos meses con serios problemas de sueño, ¿La razon?, en ocasiones al dormir comenzaba a experimentar extraños sueños, desde escenarios muy hermosos hasta escenas de matanza y caos, pero en todas habia una recurrente, esa persona de cabello rubio con negro de peinado antinatural, hasta un extraño zorro con nueve colas, esas eran las dos cosas que nunca faltaban en esos sueños, al principio lo habia desestimado como el producto de alguna cosa que vio en la television o en el cine, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura y sinceramente todo esto comenzaba a asustarla.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora— susurro erza levantandose de su cama y prepararse para salir al gremio.

Una vez bañada, habiendo desayunado y haberse vestido con ayuda de su magia salio de su apartamento con la esperanza de que un dia de trabajos le ayudarian a olvidar por un rato sus extraños sueños, ella jamas noto que una pequeña sombra se movia a velocidad imposible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Erza llegar al gremio, despues de todo fairy hills se encontraba muy cerca del mencionado gremio, abrio silenciosamente la puerte y no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro al notar que tan temprano como era el lugar y a se encontraba con el escandalo practicamente cotidiano.

La mayoria de los magos varones se encontraban ya con sus tipicas peleas, Natsu y Gray ya estaban jaloneandose en el piso y lanzandose puñetasos, elfman peleaba contra otro grupo de magos gritando cosas sobre la hombria, Laxus estaba sentando en una mesa con los otros miembros del **Rainjinshu** tratando de ignorar todo el jaleo que se andaba armando, increiblemente gajeel se mantenia al margen de todo ya que se encontraba **entrenando** a Jet y Droy, los dos miembros de Shadow Gear se encontraban haciendo lagartijas mientras cargaban sobre sus espaldas al dragonslayer de hierro y a panterlily en su forma de batalla.

Cana se encontraba sentada con Macao y Wakaba bebiendo tranquilamente ignorando que Gildarts se encontraba sentado en la mesa de junto, llorando de forma dramatica murmurando cosas sobre hijas alcoholicas, los mas tranquilos eran el grupo formado por Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy y Levy, estos se encontraban sentados en la barra conversando tranquilamente aunque erza enarco una ceja al notar que extrañamente Levy vestia un uniforme de arqueologa que consistia en unas botas, unos shorts de mezclilla claros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y una chaqueta de mezclilla de manga corta del mismo color, llevaba sobre sus espaldas una enorme mochila que nada envidiaria a la de un boy escaout, harta de todo el jaleo y queriendo hacer notar su presencia Titania decidio hacer lo que mejor sabia, imponer su autoridad en el gremio.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?— exigio erza con voz fuerte sin necesidad de gritar mientras emanaba un aura roja escarlata con una expresion indecifrable sobre su rostro.

Naturalmente los magos del gremio no tardaron en notar la presencia de la reina de las hadas y no hace falta decir que todos quedaron congelados a causa del terror que imponia esta, la mayoria se quedo hecho piedra y pensando en posibles excusas para su comportamiento con la esperanza de evadir uno de los legendarios regaños de Erza.

—Comencemos…..— susurro la pelirroja aclarando su garganto y preparandose para los regaños del dia. —Cana, ¿Qué hemos hablado de beer de ese modo tan ingidno de una mujer?, usa un vaso por lo menos— la señalada se estremecio visiblemente y dejo de lado su barril para servirse en un vaso. —Wakaba, deja de tirar tus cenizas en la mesa, en todo caso sal a fumar fuera— wakaba evidentemente asustado apago su puro y comenzo a recoger sus cenizas. —Nab…llevas años parado frente a la pizarra y nunca has tomado ningun trabajo, toma lo que sea y largate a trabajar— increiblemente Nab asintio rapidamente y tomo un trabajo sencillo saliendo del gremio como alma que lleva el diablo. —Natsu…Gray…. — susurro titania aumentando más la malicia en su aura.

—Yo erza…..nosotros aquí tan amigos como siempre…¿Verdad Natsu?— respondio gray de forma nerviosa pasando su brazo por el hombro de salamnder con la vaga esperanza de no ser el blanco de la furia de su amiga.

—Aye…..— respondio igualmente natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Creen que me creere eso despues de verlos golpeandose como animales— pregunto erza con voz peligrosa que envio escalofrios por las espinas dorsales de mbos magos, no queriendo lidiar con ellos erza enfoco su mirada en su proxima victima al azar que resulto ser ni mas ni menos que gildarts. —Tu no te salvas gildarts, el maestro te dejo a cargo mientras iba al concejo, ¿Por qué no mantuviste el orden?— exigio erza mirando al as de fairy tail de forma fria.

Dicho hombre tuvo la decendia de mostrarse ligeramente asustado y sabiamente decidio mantener la boca cerrada, un hombre con su experiencia sabe que no hay peor cosa que una mujer enojada, mas un demonio del calibre de erza, por su parte titania solto un pesado suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio….por hoy eh terminado— con esas palabras erza procedio a sentarse en la barra junto a las chicas finalmente terminando con la atmosfera tensa del gremio.

—Tantos años y aun eres capaz de mantener el control— dijo mirajane sin abandonar su eterna sonrisa con las demas chicas sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Tienes razon….incluso despues del primer dia en que lo vi no ha perdido su toque— dijo lucy con una risa nerviosa recordando la primera vez que conocio a erza.

—Van a hacer que me sonroje— susurro erza desviando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No seas modesta erza, de no ser por ti tenlo por seguro de que este lugar ya habria sido hecho escombros hace mucho— dijo lisanna con una sonrisa incrementando mas el sonrojo de titania.

—Es cierto, con los chicos peleando todo el tiempo no tengo dudas de que hace mucho tiempo el maestro habria llegado a la quiebra— dijo levy algo nerviosa recordando todos los infartos que habia sufrido makarov con todo lo que tenia que pagar por daños a propiedad.

—Por cierto levy, ¿Por qué vienes vestida asi?— pregunto erza curiosa sobre el atuendo de la joven de pelo azul.

—Oh es cierrto lo habia olvidado, ayer llego un trabajo del museo de crocus, pidieron especifcamente por levy para ayudarles con algunas cosas, no dieron muchos detalles pero dijeron que podia llevar a dos escoltas, ¿Por qué no van tu y lucy?, ustedes siempre estan rodeadas de chicos en las misiones, una mision de chicas no les vendra nada mal— dijo mirajane de forma algo seria sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras levy sacaba el cartel de la mision y se los mostraba a ambas chicas.

—Esto es lo mas emocionante que me ha pasado, ¿Qué querra el museo de mi?, querran que decifre un papiro antiguo, querran que les ayude a desenterrar algun templo, ¿Acaso querran que vaya en alguna expedicion, tenemos que irnos ahora?— ninguna de las dos magas del equipo de natsu pudieron objetar nada ya que la mcgarden las tomo de las manos y se las llevo corriendo dejando solo una estela de humo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **ERA: Concejo Magico**

Ya han pasado dos largos años desde que el concejo magico fue aniquilado por Tartaros con unos escasos sobrevivientes los cuales en su mayoria se han negado a retomar sus antiguos cargos ya sea por temor a que otros magos oscuros los ataquen al igual que Tartaros hizo con el anterior concejo magico, muchos pensarian que esto sin duda sera una terrible crisis para todo el mundo magico ya que sin dicho organo de gobierno que controle a los gremios legales e imponga un orden sobre los gremios oscuros entonces se desataria una crisis, pero sin embargo muy por el contrario muchos consideran que esta situacion es una bendicion oculta.

Ahora el concejo magico reformado era muy diferente al intransigente concejo de hace dos años, este concejo a diferencia del anterior estaba formado por 6 magos santos de los cuales 4 de ellos son conocidos como los 4 dioses de Ishgar, los que posiblemente sean los 4 magos mas poderosos en toda Earth-land, aquellos cuya mera mencion son capaces de llevar el terror al corazon de cualquier mago.

Jura Neekis, mago santo, ranking 6.

Makarov Dreyar, mago santo, ranking 5.

Warrod Sequen, mago santo, ranking 4.

Wolfheim, mago santo, ranking 3.

Hyberion, mago santo, ranking 2.

Serena, mago santo, ranking 1.

 **N/A: No describire a los magos santos, busquenlos en google pero por si se lo preguntan en este fic Serena no tiene nada que ver con Yuri Dreyar, ya muchos dicen que son la misma persona aunque yo aun no estoy muy seguro no me pndre a especular sobre ello, aquí serena tiene pelo rojizo y no tendra nada que ver con uno de los fundadores de fairy tail.**

Estas seis personas conocidas como algunos de los magos mas poderosos de todo Ishgar son ahora los que llevan las riendas del organo de gobierno más poderoso de todo el mundo magico, los 6 magos se encuentran sentados en una mesa redonda con el fin de dar inicio a una reunion del concejo.

—Jamas me imagine que yo de todas las personas terminaria formando parte del concejo magico, el mismo que me dio tantos dolores de cabeza, parece ser que no sera posible mi sueño de pasar el resto de mis dias viendo chicas bonitas como yo queria— susurro makarov algo fastidiado dando una calada a su pipa, el maestro de fairy tail habia sufrido ligeros cambios en el ultimo par de años, el bello facial en su rostro habia crecido bastante y lucia ligeramente mas avejentado.

—Deja de quejarte tanto viejo makarov, heramos nosotros o algun otro idiota entre los runeknight, con toda franquesa estaras de acuerdo con que esto fue lo mejor para todos— reprendio wolfheim como si se tratase de un adulto hacia un niño.

Una venita se hincho en la cabeza de makarov al escuchar como un hombre al que no le faltaba mucho para entrar de igual forma a la vejez lo llamaba viejo.

— ¿A qien llamaste viejo…..viejo?— gruño makarov entrecerrando los ojos hacia wolfheim.

—No veo a ningun otro viejo por aquí….ademas como te atreves a llamarme viejo, soy mucho mas joven que tu por si no lo sabias— gruño wolfheim con algo de molestia.

—Lo dice un hombre que ya tiene arrugas y joroba— se burlo makarov dando inicio a una batalla de insultos que más que nada parecia la pelea entre dos niños de 5 años.

—Wolfheim-sama, Makarov-dono, por favor contenganse— pidio jura tratando de razonar con ambos ganando solo unas miradas fulminantes.

—TU NO TE METAS MOCOSO— rugieron ambos hombres con makarov entrando en forma titan y wolfheim transformandose en una enorme bestia, no hace falta decir que jura quedo atemorizado por la furia de ambos santos.

—Calmense ustedes dos Wolfheim-kun, Makarov-kun, llegar a la tercera edad no es tan malo, solo mirenme a mi, llevo vivo mas de un siglo y sigo siendo tan joven y sexy como hace 80 años….es una broma jaja— dijo warrod de forma jovial cuyo unico resultado fue incrementar la furia de ambos santos.

—Ya basta todos ustedes— ordeno hyberion tratando de mantener el orden en la habitacion mientras bebia de una copa de vino en su mano. —Ya no somos magos independientes ni maestros de gremio, ahora somos el concejo magico, debemos mantener el orden y convertirnos en un ejemplo para todos los magos, dejen de actuar como niños pequeños y comportense a la altura de lo que son ahora— dijo hyberion de forma tranquila, makarov y wolfheim asintieron de mala gana y regresaron a sus formas normales.

—Bueno….creo que despues de todo eso finalmente podremos empezar con la reunion— dijo serena que se habia quedado cayado durante todo este tiempo mirando la interaccion entre sus compañeros santos.

Todos asintieron de forma seria mientras sacaban cada uno varios informes importante, desde los informes de los gremios legitimos, informacion sobre hechos recientes a tomar en cuenta y ademas informes sobre los gremios oscuros.

—Creo que tenemos que iniciar por lo más importante, con los acontecimientos de los ultimos años ahora solo somos 6 magos santos de los 10 que heramos originalmente, uno siendo destituido, uno habiendonos traicionado y los otros dos siendo asesinados, algo como esto no habia pasado jamas desde que se fundaron los 10 magos santos, necesitamos encontrar magos capaces de llenar las posiciones— dijo serena con todos asintiendo de acuerdo con el.

Como olvidar la forma tan horrible en que esos dos magos santos fueron asesinados, poco despues de la aparicion de Acnologia en Tenroujima para ser más especificos, ambos estaban en ese entonces investigando al expresidente del concejo magico, Crawford Seam, aquel hombre que hoy en dia y para futuras generaciones seria recordado como el mayor traidor del mundo magico, los magos santos que en ese entonces ya tenian sus sospechas de que el hombre estaba metido en algo turbio comenzaron a investigarlo secretamente, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados poco despues del ataque de Tartaros y nadie tiene la menor duda de que dicho gremio fueron los responsables de tan horrible asesinato.

—Sin duda necesitamos llenar esas posiciones cuanto antes pero tambien debemos tomar en cuenta que no podemos dar semejante posicion a cualquier mago solo porque tenga un poder magico descente, no olviden que por esa costumbre de las anteriores administraciones tipos como Jose Porla estuvieron haciendo lo que querian— sentencio hyberion ganando un asentimiento sombrio de sus compañeros.

—Sin embargo encontrar 4 magos que puedan ostentar el rango de santo no sera algo facil, eso me lleva a sugerir algo, yo propongo que le otorguemos el indulto por sus crimenes a Jellal Fernandez y a su vez que lo reincorporemos a los magos santos— sugirio makarov con un semblante ganando la incredulidad de sus congeneres.

—Makarov-dono, ¿Sabes todo lo que implica semejante sugerencia?— pregunto hyberion mirando de forma seria al maestro de fairy tail mientras rellenaba de vino su copa.

—El historial de ese chico tiene crimenes demasiado graves para siquiera ignorarlos incluso si no fueron por voluntad propia, ingreso a este concejo bajo una identidad falsa usando la magia de proyeccion de pensamiento, cometio delitos de esclavitud para construir el sistema-R para revivir a Zeref, trato de matar a tus agremiados y trato de usar a uno de ellos como un sacrificio humano, por si fuera poco esta acusado de asesinato y manipulo a la administracion para disparar el Etherion, no conforme con eso escapo de la carcel pocos meses despues— dijo wolfheim de forma seria ya que si bien no tenia rencor alguno contra el exmago santo eso no implicaba que sus antiguos crimenes sean perdonados tan facilmente.

—Odio decir esto pero wolfheim tiene razon makarov-kun, los crimenes de Jellal Fernandez siguen siendo muy serios como para perdonarlo asi por que si— dijo warrod con un dejo de pena por el mago celestial.

—Todos sus argumentos son bueno pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, ademas aun hay muchos hechos que no hemos evaluado, hechos que sin duda podrian hacer que Jellal Fernandez gane un indulto— dijo para sorpresa de todos Serena ganando la mirada curiosa de todos.

— ¿Hechos que no hemos evaluado?— pregunto hyberion mirando de forma seria al mago mas fuerte del continente.

Makarov y Jura por su parte ya tenian una leve idea de que hechos hablaba el dios serena, mas sin embargo se preguntaban si realmente el hombre habra sido capaz de encontrar tan rapido la informacion necesaria sobre jellal, informacion que incluso el anterior concejo no pudo hayar en los ultimos 9 años, serena saco otros informes y comenzo a leer los hechos importantes a sus compañeros.

—Según toda esta informacion que llego a mi recientemente el exmago santo Jellal Fernandez muchisimo antes de haber sido miembro de este concejo fue de hecho uno de los tantos esclavos de un culto hacia Zeref los cuales inicialmente querian construir el sistema-R para revivir al mago oscuro, durante un motin el fue manipulado por una maga de **Grimore Hearth** , Ultear Milkovich, que a su vez fue uno de los viejos conejillos de indias del maestro de **Oracion Seis** , todo en parte culpa de la antigua administracion del concejo, se puede decir que en ese entonces la mente de ninguno de estos dos magos era muy estable, ambos actuaron con una fe hacia Zeref impuesta en sus mentes— los magos santos miraban al dios serena con los ojos muy abiertos cada uno por distintos motivos, warrod, wolfheim y hyberion por el hecho de que no sabian nada de eso y makarov y jura que lo sabian se preguntaban como serena obtuvo esa informacion tan rapido. —Jellal Fernandez supuestamente murio en el accidente del sistema-R despues de una pelea contra el mago de fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel, pero poco tiempo despues se descubrio que estaba vivo durante la batalla entre la alianza formada por gremios legitimos contra el en ese entonces gremio oscuro, Oracion Seis, mas sin embargo este mago ayudo a los gremios a desafiar al Oracion Seis e incluso fue una parte importante en la derrota de Brain (Zero) — siguio leyendo serena ahora si sacando de balance a los santos.

— ¿Jura es eso cierto?— pregunto wolfheim mirando al mago de tierra el cual asintio de forma seria.

—Todo eso es cierto, el nos ayudo durante la batalla e incluso dio un poco de su poder a Natsu-dono con el que fue capaz de vencer a Zero— dijo jura recordando todos los problemas que habia provocado el gremio oscuro en esa ocasión.

—No solo fue todo eso, incluso despues de la desaparicion de mi gremio por 7 largos años, Jellal formo un gremio llamado **Crime Sorciere** el cual se ha dedicado por los ultimos 9 años a exterminar gremios oscuros, no solo eso, incluso fue capaz de reclutar a los magos de oracion seis y convertirlos en aliados, sus crimenes fueron muy serios sin duda alguna pero tambien sus acciones a favor de la paz han sido notables, yo creo particularmente que ya ha sido suficiente de esconderse de la justicia y que ya va siendo hora de que pueda volver a caminar en la luz, se lo ha ganado— explico makarov con gran conviccion dejando a los otros magos en una profunda reflexion.

—Crime Sorciere….si ese chico es el maestro de ese gremio las cosas cambian totalmente, sus acciones aunque no han sido supervisadas por el concejo no podemos negar que han sido de gran ayuda para el mundo magico— comento hyberion dando otro sorbo a su vino.

—Parece ser un buen chico, casi 10 años de vivir en las sombras ya han sido castigo suficiente ademas de tener que vivir el resto de su vida con sus acciones— dijo warrod de forma sabia.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ademas de esta forma podremos mantener un ojo en crime sorciere y evitar malos entendidos— dijo esta vez wolfheim.

—Creo que no hace falta decir lo que pienso ya que de una forma u otra apoyo que jella-dono sea restituido— dijo jura sin vacilacion.

Todos miraron al dios serena esperando su respuesta, este se quedo en un profundo silencio por varios minutos antes de dar un veredicto.

—Creo que la decision es unanime, Makarov, Jura, traigan a Jellal Fernandez ante mí para que firme los papeles para que su gremio sea oficial y tambien que retome sus obligaciones como mago santo— ordeno serena con un rostro serio ganando el asentimiento de sus compañeros.

—Creo que ya es un hecho asi que ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a 3 magos santos— dijo hyberion llenando una vez mas su copa de vino, sabra dios como el hombre podria beber tanto sin mostrar signo alguno de ebriedad.

—Es interesante la cantidad de magos fuertes que hay actualmente, muchos podrian aspirar a ser candidatos, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orland, Lyon Vastia, incluso este chico Natsu Dragneel que muy recientemente derroto por si mismo a un dios de la guerra de Yakuma— Dijo wolfheim mientras leia algunos informes de los magos mencionados, todos sonaban buenos candidatos pero para sorpresa de varios makarov y el propio jura negaron con la cabeza.

—Todos pueden ser muy buenos pero erza, kagura y minerva aun no tienen los poderes suficientemente fuertes para ser magas santas ademas de que aun son muy jovenes para ostentar el rango— dijo makarov de forma seria ya que habia sido testigo de primera mano de las habilidades de esas 3 en los juegos magicos, mas de erza que es parte de su gremio, las 3 eran poderosas mujeres pero aun les faltaba algo de fuerza y madurez para tener el rango.

—Lo mismo pienso de Lyon, el sin duda es fuerte pero aun puede serlo mas, tal vez en unos años el pueda aumentar su rango pero no ahora— explico jura ya que al ser antiguo miembro de Lamya Scale el era el que mejor conocia a Lyon y aunque este era fuerte el no creia que estuviera listo para ostentar las responsabilidades de un mago santo.

— ¿Y que pasa con Natsu Dragneel, Gildarts Clive y Laxus Dreyar?— pregunto warrod estando curioso sobre porque no mencionaron a los 3 magos.

—Puede que Laxus sea mi nieto pero tambien soy el primero en reconocer que el necesita madurar un poco mas antes de ser un mago santo, es la misma razon por la que no lo eh hecho maestro de gremio, no puedo exigirle mas ya que desde que lo expulse del gremio hasta cuando fue resistituido por gildarts el cambio mucho para bien, estoy seguro que en pocos años el puede ser un mago santo o tal vez incluso mi sucesor, pero por ahora no, en cuanto a Gildarts yo despues de años de conocerlo puedo dar fe de que el esta mas que calificado para el puesto, su poder mismo bien podria rivalizar con el mio, es alguien sensato cuando la situacion lo requiere y ni hablar de que es un mago muy experimentado, haber enfrentado a una criatura del calibre de Acnologia y seguir vivo es prueba de ello, lamentablemente dudo mucho que gildarts acepte el puesto, ser mago santo limitaria mucho las oportunidades de gildarts para seguir viajando por el mundo, se los digo yo que me obligo a volver a ser el maestro— explico makarov seriamente aunque lo ultimo lo hizo soltando algunas lagrimas mientras murmuraba cosas sobre necesitar un sucesor.

Los demas santos asintieron ante las explicaciones del maestro de fairy tail ya que los motivos para no nombrar magos santos a Laxus y a Gildarts eran muy sensatos.

— ¿Y que pasa con este niño?, ¿Natsu?, sus acciones se han vuelto muy notables durante los ultimos tiempos desde que ustedes regresaron de Tenrou, incluso tiene la experiencia de haber enfrentado a el mago santo Jellal Fernandez en una ocasión y haber ganado— pregunto wolfheim algo curioso sobre salamander, makarov por su parte adopto una expresion sombria ante la mencion del dragonslayer.

—Les voy a ser muy franco, en estos momentos no puedo decir nada al respecto de Natsu, hace 2 años durante los juegos magicos estaba seguro de que tenia un nivel de potencia equivalente a la mitad de la capacidad de Erza, pero hoy en dia no estoy muy seguro, ademas incluso si lo supiera natsu no es del tipo de pensar antes de actuar, ostentar el titulo de santo aun es algo demasiado para el— respondio makarov con toda sinceridad ya que hasta ahora no habia tenido oportunidad de explorar a fondo las nuevas habilidades de salamander, no tenia duda de que su poder era muy diferente al de hace dos años, incluso ya no podia reconocer muy bien su presencia pero no tenia ni idea de que tanto habia cambiado.

—Natsu Dragneel, ¿Eh?, sin duda un muchacho interesante, por lo que eh escuchado aparecio en los juegos magicos de este año y no solo derroto al gremio ganandor sino que incluso fue capaz de derretir todo el coliseo solamente elevando su poder magico, tambien esta la derrota de el antiguo As de Grimore Hearth y de Ikusatsunagi, no son cosas que pueda hacer un mago cualquiera— elogio serena mientras miraba el expediente con la informacion que se tenia del mago de fairy tail, cabe destacar que en este tenia una foto del chico siendo sometido por el ejercito del concejo y tras de ellos haia la foto de un restaurante quemandose.

—Creo que mejor dejamos de lado por ahora el tema de los nuevos magos santos, mejor pasemos al tema de los gremios oscuros— sugirio hyberion ya que por lo visto les tomaria mas tiempo del esperado reformar a los magos santos y lo mejor era enfocarse en otros temas.

—La alianza Balam quedo oficialmente disuelta hace dos años con la destruccion de Tartaros, el culto Avatar fue destruido hace muy poco tiempo, basicamente los gremios oscuros ya no tienen a ninguna organización a la cual seguir, tal como antes son meras organizaciones mercenarias menores con la excepcion de unos pocos, dudo mucho que por si mimsmos sean capaces de hacer algo tan peligroso como lo hacian Oracion Seis, Grimore Hearth, Tartaros y Avatar— dijo wolfheim recordando las cosas tan peligrosas que intentaron dichos gremios.

—Concuerdo de cierta forma contigo wolfheim-kun, el número de gremios oscuros ha reducido ultimamente ya que si los gremios más poderosos para comandarlos no son tan organizados como solian serlo, con la fuerza de los gremios legitimos combinada no tengo duda de que podremos mantenerlos a raya— comento warrod de forma tranquila.

—Yo no lo creo….si los informes que eh recibido recientemente entonces aun existe un gremio poderoso que sigue siendo una amenaza, una amenaza a la par de Tartaros— dijo serena sorprendiendo a los miembros del concejo.

—Un gremio a la par con Tartaros…— susurro makarov dando un jadeo, no habia escuchado de un gremio de ese tipo.

—Eso no puede ser Serena-sama, no eh escuchado de ningun gremio tan peligroso recientemente— exclamo jura visiblemente sorprendido por las palabras del dios de ishgar.

—Dejenme les cuento…. — comenzo serena preparandose para dar una informacion que sin duda sacaria de balance a los miembros del concejo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ubicación Desconocida**

En algun lugar en lo mas remoto de Ishgar, en una enorme cueva en un desfiladero se encontraban reunidas 3 personas, sentadas en una mesa redonda, la falta de luz solo permitia ver 3 sombras.

—Asi que finalmente ha llegado el momento…..— susurro la sombra 1 con una voz femenina y delicada pero que un experto podia notar el deje de maldad que habia en ella.

—Es inevitable, tiene que ser ahora antes de que llamemos demasiado la atencion del concejo, la unica razon por que pasamos desapercibidos durante tantos años es porque la alianza balam fue mucho más notoria, pero ahora que no estan no podremos mantenernos en la sombra por mucho más tiempo— respondio la sombra 2 con un tono de voz frio, calmado y monotono.

—Hmm…..como si el concejo pudiera hacer algo, no son más que una panda de momias con un pie en la tumba que se sienten la verdad aboluta— se burlo la sombra 3 con evidente arrogancia en su voz.

—Ese pudo haber sido el anterior concejo pero este concejo es muy distinto, es comandado por 6 magos santos de los cuales 4 son los dioses de ishgar— respondio sombra 2 sin abandonar su tono de monotonia.

—Los dioses de ishgar, magos tan poderosos que ya no son consierados humanos, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a efectuar el plan sin que ellos intervengan?— pregunto la sombra 1 con genuina curiosidad en su voz.

—De la misma forma en que se hizo en el pasado, caceria y extraccion, avicen a nuestros hombres que atacaremos hoy mismo, mis informantes me han dicho la posible ubicación del objetivo, debemos llegar a el antes que el concejo de magia— ordeno la sombra 2 con ss compañeros asintiendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie y lo unico que se pudo apreciar fue un tatuaje de nubes rojas en el dorso de sus manos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lo se, muy confuso pero sencillamente no se puede evitar, todo se ira conectando poco a poco, cualquier sugerencia, critica y comentario es aceptado, seria bueno escuchar opiniones y concejos.**

 **Avances**

— **Objetivo localizado kukuku— susurro el extraño encapuchado mientras miraba con unos binoculares como las magas de fairy tail entrando al museo con el arqueologo.**

— **Siento algo…..algo mucho más peligroso que yo mismo, ese algo esta muy cerca— susurro Zeref de pie sobre el arbol de la isla tenrou con el espiritu de mavis sentado a su lado.**

— **¿Qué tan malo?— pregunto Mavis algo preocupada de ver allegendario mago oscuro tan preocupado.**

— **Lo suficiente como para matarme a mi o incluso a acnologia, espero que ese algo no sea enemigo ya que de ser asi, END tendra que volver a pisar este mundo— respondio Zeref de forma fria dejando palida a la primera maestra de fairy tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El humano y la Kitsune**

 **Un amor que trasciende en el tiempo**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de fairy tail, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, tampoco cualquier otra mencion de alggun otro anime o manga me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo los Oc o tecnicas propias me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Para los que tengan duda de la persona que se describe en los sueños de erza que no hay que ser genios como para saber quien es busquen imágenes en google de Nurarihyon, de Rikuo Nura o de Rihan Nura, para que salgan mas certeros mejor pongan Nurarihyon-sama y saldran mas certeras, en este fic naruto tiene la misma apariencia que Nurarihyon pero sin la liga que sujeta su cabello al final y tiene la piel de un color similar al de orochimaru.**

 **Y una aclaracion muy importante, a diferencia de algunos fics que eh escrito ultimamente aquí ni Zeref ni Natsu tienen conexión anguinea con Naruto, cualquiera cosa que haga parecer lo contrario no es asi.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _El ambiente de hoy no es otra cosa que fiesta y alegria, el lugar donde la mayoria de las personas se encuentran reunidos es impresionante por decir lo menos, es una mansion de un estilo algo antiguo pero no por eso menos ostentosa, sin duda es un lugar digno de algun noble o un lider._

 _En dicha mansion se encuentra una gran aglomeracion de personas, desde hombres, mujeres y niños, todos en un ambiente de gran celebracion y convivencia, muchas de estas personas son extrañas por decir lo menos, visten de formas extravagantes con kimonos antiguos de fiesta, algunos visten alguna clase de uniforme militar con bandas metalicas adornando sus frentes._

 _Sin embargo hay un grupo de personas que destacan entre todas las demas._

 _Un hombre muy alto de cabello rubio de punta, piel bronceada y ojos azules, el hombre viste un kimono masculino muy elegante y visiblemente muy caro color azul fuerte, unas sandalias de madera y sobre su espalda lleva colgando un sombre triangular con partes rojas._

 _Una mujer de altura media, cara algo redonda, piel blanca, ojos de color purpura y un largo cabello rojo que llega un poco más debajo de sus caderas, la mujer posiblemente esposa del rubio vestia un kimono color morado con adornos de flores y sandalias de madera._

 _Una pequeña niña, no aparentaba tener más de 8 años, era una clara combinacion de las dos personas anteriores, un cabello rubio, largo y lacio que le llegaba hasta media espalda, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos era color purpura, tenia la cara algo redonda siendo adornada por unas curiosas marcas de bigotes similares a las de algun animal, la pequeña vestia un kimono extravagante por decir muy poco, con un color naranja chillon adornada por extrañas marcas de remolino y otras extrañas marcas similares a dos tridentes._

 _El ultimo era un niño igual de no mas de 8 años, al igual que la niña era una clara copia de los dos adultos, su cabello era color rojo y de punta, su cara era algo redonda, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran purpuras, tenia las mismas marcas de bigotes de la niña e incluso vestia un kimono masculino de los mismos colores y marcas, no hace falta ser genios para darse cuenta de que son hermanos._

 _Ambos niños eran evidentemente los festejados de esta fiesta ya que estaban rodeados de toda la atencion de la gente y sus padres sonreian enormemente orgullosos mientras escuchaban las alabanzas de la gente hacia sus personas como si de dioses mismos se tratase._

— _Larga vida a hokage-sama y su familia—_

— _Larga vida a lady uzumaki-sama—_

— _Larga vida a nuestros heroes—_

— _Vivan los principes de konoha—_

 _La gente cantaba alabanzas hacia los dos pequeños niños que sonreian con una arrogancia impropia de sus edades, no se les podia culpar al 100% tomando en cuenta que la gente besaba el suelo que pisaban, como si de fanaticos religiosos se tratase rindiendo alabanzas a las deidades, las personas siempre buscan algo mas grande que ellos mismos para rendirles culto, asi nacen los reyes, asi nacen los dioses._

— _Como lo estan pasando Menma-chan, Kasumi-chan— pregunto el hombre rubio ganando enormes sonrisas de los identificados como menma y kasumi._

— _Todo esta genial Tou-chan, este ha sido nuestro mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora Datebayo— exclamo la niña con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ganando la sonrisa de sus progenitores._

— _Pues entonces preparense porque esto se pondra mejor cada vez— exclamo la mujer pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Solo desearia que Narumi-nee, Mito-nee y Arashi-nii hubieran estado aqui— susurro el niño pelirrojo con una mirada triste._

— _Me enviaron un mensaje desde suna, según parece por una tormenta de arena no podran regresar a tiempo y se estan quedando en casa del Kazekage pero prometieron regresar en dos dias con muchos regalos— dijo el rubio tratando de animar a sus hijos._

— _Minato-kun, ya es el momento— susurro la pelirroja señalando a la puerta por la cual entraban un hombre de pelo largo y blanco atado en una coleta y una mujer rubia de grandes pechos ambos con dos rollos gigantes._

— _Exacto, ha llegado el momento kushina-chan— respondio minato mirando de forma alegre a las dos personas._

 _Desconocido para la mayoria de los presentes en una esquina del salon de fiestas se encontraba una persona que por alguna razon su presencia pasaba inadvertida para todos, era un niño, un pequeño de no mas de 8 años igual que los hermanos, el pequeño tiene una apariencia inusual por decir lo menos, su piel era palida, tan palida como la de una serpiente, su cabello es largo en una posicion antinatural todo hacia atrás algo de punta con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su cara, la mitad inferior es de color negro pero la mitad inferior es de un tono dorado blanquesino, los rasgos de su cara eran mas afilados que las otras personas, en sus pomulos tenia unas marcas negras y finalmente tenia ojos amarillos con iris negra alargada, el niño no parecia estar a corde con el ambiente ya que a difrencia de los otros que vestian kimonos de fiesta el vestia unicamente unos pantalones negros, sandalias y una playera negra._

 _El pequeño niño se encontraba alejado de todos los demas niños y adultos, sentado en una esquina abrazandose a si mismo con una expresion de tristeza con sus ojos reflejando dolor al ver como la gente trataba a los cumpleañeros._

— _Como siempre se olvidaron de mi— susurro el pequeño mirando como la gente atiborraba de regalos a kasumi y menma, sintio una sensacion de algo moviendose por su cuello, una sensacion a la que ya se habia acostumbrado, de un momento a otro como si fuera una bufanda un zorro de 9 colas color carmesi se encontraba rodeando su cuello con su rostro pegado a su mejilla._

— _ **Humanos estupidos…..**_ _— mascullo la criatura con voz femenina mirando con profundo odio a las personas._

— _¿Qué haces aqui?, rapido escondete, si te ven aquí los aldeanos te lastimaran— exclamo el niño con panico evidente en su mirada, la sola idea de que lastimaran a una de las pocas cosas que lo hacian feliz le aterraba y despertaba sentimientos oscuros dentro suyo._

— _ **Aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender sobre mi Naru-kun, soy la reina de los kitsunes, criaturas conocidas por ser los maestros del engaño, hacer creer a la gente que estas tu solo aquí sentado mientras hablamos es facil para mi**_ _— explico la zorra con evidente orgullo de sus habilidades y dejando mas tranquilo al niño de extravagante cabello. —_ _ **No dejes que te afecte, son unos ciegos, como la mayoria de los humanos**_ _— dijo la zorra tratando de animar al niño pero este solo se notaba más triste._

— _Acaso es mucho pedir que tan solo una vez, solamente una vez, mis propios padres se acuerden de mi cumpleaños— pregunto el niño tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras sentia como una de las colas de la kitsune acariciaban su mejilla._

— _ **Un ninja ni mucho menos un futuro hokage no debe llorar, tu dices que quieres ser el hokage, entonces no llores y sigue entrenando porque solo asi algun dia estas personas reconoceran tu talento**_ _— dijo la zorra con la esperanza de calmar al pequeño y funciono._

— _Tienes razon…. — cualquier discurso sacado de comic que fuera a decir el niño fue aplastado por la voz de ni más ni menos que de su padre._

— _Atencion a todos tengo un anuncio que hacerles— exclamo minato alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que todos lo escucharan, incluyendo el niño._

 _En el centro del salon estaban reunidos Minato, Kushina, Menma, Kasumi y las dos personas de cabellos rubio y blanco que sostenian dos pergaminos gigantes, esto envio un mal presentimiento al niño y la zorra la cual se comenzo a desvanecer._

— _Como todos ustedes saben ya hace 8 años nuestra aldea habia sufrido uno de los ataques mas devastadores ewn toda su historia por las garras del malvado Kyuubi no Youko, una de las criaturas mas poderosas, sino es que las mas peligrosa en haber pisado este mundo, un demonio espeluznante cuyo unico fin en la vida ha sido acabar con la gente inocente y destruir todo lo que es bueno y puro…..— el hombre de cabellos rubios comenzaba su discurso sin ser conciente de la mirada letal que desde la distancia enfocaba su propio hijo hacia su persona, una mirada cargada de deseos homicidas genuinos mientras apretaba los puños para contenerse a si mismo. —Se perdieron demasiadas vidas esa noche entre las cuales estaba el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y su amada esposa Biwako Sarutobi, una noche que jamas podremos olvidar….pero esa noche fuimos capaces de detener a la horrible bestia gracias al noble sacrificio del sandaime que a costa de su propia vida sello el poder de la bestia en mis dos hijos, Senju Uzumaki Menma y Senju Uzumaki Kasumi, los heroes de este pueblo y posiblemente los niños de la profecia de los sapos, el clan de invocacion mas fuerte en todo el mundo…..— conforme el hombre continuaba su discurso los vitores de toda la gente no se hicieron esperar._

 _La mayoria de las personas gritaba alabanzas hacia toda la familia como si de dioses mismos se tratase, todos ignorantes del aura homicida que se comenzaba a cernir sobre toda la zona._

— _Desde ese dia tan horrible el 10 de Octubre se ha convertido en un dia especial para nuestro pueblo, no solo por ser el cumpleaños de mis hijos, tambien es el dia en que lloramos y celebramos en honor a las grandes perdidas de ese dia, es un dia feliz y a su vez triste…pero hoy no es un dia para llorar, hoy es un dia en que debemos unicamente celebrar ya que hoy es el dia en que sera recordado porque konoha afianzara su posicion de poder como nunca se ha visto antes— a estas alturas el hijo olvidado del hombr comenzaba a tener un terrible presentimiento por toda esta situacion, comenzaba a temer que lo que escucharia no le gustaria para nada. —Hace unos dias recibi una carta del mismisimo Daimyo de nuestro pais donde ofrecia a mi hija mayor, Senju Uzumaki Narumi, un puesto en el concejo de Hi no kuni cuando cumpla 18 años de edad, dandole a konoha voz y voto en las decisiones de todo el pais, a si mismo y haciendo uso de mis poderes como hokage tambien me complace a anunciar como los futuros lideres de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki a mis hijos Senju Uzumaki Mito y Senju Uzumaki Arashi— todo quedo en silencio letal ante la declaracion._

 _La mayoria no sabia como reaccionar, incluso los cumpleañeros no se lo esperaban, el niño solitario de cabello anormal apretaba los puños con cada vez mas rabia y en muy poco tiempo explotaria._

— _Pero la cosa no acaba aquí, como regalo de cumpleaños a mis hijos, los festejados de esta noche, me complace anunciar que no solo podran firmar los contratos de los sapos y de las babosas sino que tambien…..señoras y señores, me complace presentarles a los futuros Godaime y Rokudaime Hokages de Konoha no sato, Senju Uzumaki Menma y Senju Uzumaki Kasumi— les tomo unos minutos asimilar a todas las personas asimilar las palabras de los lideres antes de estallar en jubilo._

— _Larga vida a yondaime-sama—_

— _Larga vida a Kushina-sama—_

— _LARGA VIDA A LA FAMILIA DE HOKAGE-SAMA—_

— _LARGA VIDA LOS GODAIME Y ROKUDAIME—_

— _QUE VIVAN LOS HIJOS DE YONDAIME-SAMA—_

 _Una vez mas los gritos de jubilo de las personas no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente gritaba de emocion al darse cuenta de que basicamente ahora sus amados heroes tenian sus posiciones de poder aseguradas, pero habia alguien que no festejaba, no gritaba, no hablaba, se quedo ahí quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le hubieran jugado la broma mas cruel de su vida._

— _ **Naru-kun…..**_ _— susurro una voz en su cabeza que reconocia como la de la zorra pero el la ignoro, el aura espeluznante a su alrededor se hacia cada vez mas notoria y cualquiera que hubiera tomado la mas minima molestia de prestarle atencion habria notado que el piso bajo los pies del pequeño comenzaba a pudrirse._

— _NO LO ACEPTO— rugio finalmente el pequeño con una expresion de odio puro en su mirada llamando la atencion de todos._

— _¿De que hablas Naruto?, Tus hermanos son los mas capacitados de llevar las riendas de la aldea, no hagas un berrinche y largate a tu habitacion— dijo minato mirando a su hijo menor de forma indiferente como si su supuesto berrinche no le importara, el resto de la poblacion ya murmuraba cosas sobre que el_ _ **fracasado**_ _habia perdido la cabeza y que su padre tenia que darle una tunda frente a todos para ponerlo en su lugar._

— _NO, ELLOS YA ME HAN QUITADO MUCHO PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ARREBATEN MI SUEÑO, HAGO VALER MI DERECHO COMO MIEMBRO DE LOS CLANES SENJU UZUMAKI Y TAMBIEN HAGO VALER EL ARTICULO 4 DE LAS LEYES DE KONOHA PARA PELEAR POR EL TITULO DE HOKAGE— rugio el niño con una voz inusualmente profunda para un niño de 8 años._

— _Como te atreves mocoso mal agradecido, tus hermanos deben liderar la aldea y no tu, largate a tu cuarto antes de que…— kushina se preparaba para reprender a su hijo de forma agresiva pero una de las personas se puso de pie._

— _Un momento Uzumaki, incluso si el resultado es muy obvio cuando un miembro sanguineo de un clan reta al siguiente en la linea de sucesion para lider de clan por el titulo, las leyes dicen muy claramente que no se puede negar, hokage o no, esta ley se ha mantenido desde tiempos de shodaime hokage y no puede ser quebrantada— dijo un hombre algo viejo con un ojo vendado y una cicatris en la barbilla._

— _No te metas en esto danzo— exigio la mujer rubia de pechos grandes._

— _Vamos Danzo, solo tratamos de ahorrarle una humillacion aun mas grande al mocoso, sabes tan bien como yo que menma y kasumi han sido entrenados por mi y por tsunade-hime desde que tienen 5 años, naruto nisiquiera se ha inscrito en la academia, no tendra oportunidad y solo quedara en un ridiculo aun mas grande— explico el hombre de cabello blanco y vestido de rojo._

— _Solo hago valer las leyes jiraiya— sentencio danzo de forma fria._

 _Al final el combate fue aceptado, la mayoria de la gente no podia murmurar sobre el combate, el_ _ **debil**_ _contra el_ _ **poderoso**_ _, la elite contra el fracasado, los principes contra el donadie, era un combate interesante de cierta forma, la mayoria de la gente incluyendo niños abucheaban a naruto y gritaban alabanzas hacia menma y kasumi._

— _Hajime— sentencio minato dando inicio a la batalla._

 _La batalla no fue lo que todo mundo esperaba, sin duda los hermanos eran muy poderosos para su edad, pero naruto era algo mas haya de lo que esperaban, mucho mas haya, los otros dos niños lanzaban ataques con la clara intencion de hacerlo sufrir pero este esquivaba y contraatacaba de forma mucho mas habil dejando lastimados seriamente a sus hermanos._

— _PORQUE NO NOS HACES UN FAVOR A TODOS Y TE DEJAS GOLPEAR MALDITO MALNACIDO— grito menma fuera de si mirando con gran odio a su hermano._

— _NUNCA, ESCUCHAME BIEN, USTEDES YA ME HAN QUITADO TODO, EL AMOR DE NUESTROS PADRES, INCUSO MI CUMPLEAÑOS, PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE ME ARREBATEN MI SUEÑO DE SER EL HOKAGE— rugio el niño sin duda tocando una fibra sensible en algunas personas que se mostraro evidentemente conmocionados ante las palabras del niño._

— _Entonces no nos dejas otra opcion— susurro kasumi mientras ella y su hermano usando una tecnica de clones frmaban dos esferas azules como tifones, algo inestables pero sin duda poderosas._

— _ **Muere**_ _— grito menma con rabia ciega cn ambos golpeando a su hermano menor con las esferas azules pero justo en ese momento ocurrio algo que no esperaban._

 _¡POOF!_

 _Naruto exploto en una bola de humo mientras las tecnicas de ambos niños golpeaban el piso levantando una estela de humo._

— _ **Futon: Shinkugyoku**_ _— grito naruto lanzando una serie de balas de viento, ambos niños no fueron capaces de esquivar el poderoso ataque, cuando la nube de polvo de disipo todos pudieron observar con miedo e incredulidad a Naruto de pie respirando con pesadez y a unos menma y kasumi inconscientes llenos de cortes en todo el cuerpo._

 _Todo una vez más quedo en un silencio letal al ver como los amados principitos de konoha eran derrotados por su hermano menor y fracasado, nadie fue capaz de reaccionar ya que no podia creer lo que habian visto, mas sin embargo los primeros y unicos en reaccionar fueron sus padres, que al ver que todo lo que creian hasta ahora no era mas que una mentira, que sus amados hijos prodigios entrenados por la elite fueron derrotados por su hermano que ni siquiera habia entrado a la academia reaccionaron de forma en que los humanos reaccionan cuando se aplasta su creencia de lo que ellos creian era la verdad absoluta y de un momento a otro se dan cuenta de que es otra cosa muy distinta, reaccionaron con una violencia ciega e injustificada._

 _Por su parte naruto tenia una sonrisa de orgullo pensando que al haber derrotado a sus hermanos finalmente la gente reconoceria su existencia y sus padres lo amarian, todo eso fue aplastado al sentir como alguien lo tomaba por el cabello y lo levantaba sin delicadeza alguna._

— _PEQUEÑO BASTARDO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO, TE DAMOS UN TECHO, COMIDA Y ROPA Y ASI ES COMO NOS LO PAGAS— rugio ni mas ni menos que kushina con una mirada que denotaba que no estaba en sus cabales, sosteniendo por el pelo al pobre niño y acto seguido comenzo a darle de bofetadas con la fuerza suficiente para provocarle dolor a un adulto._

— _AHHHHHHHH PARA POR FAVOR— grito el niño llorando de dolor al sentir un potente puñetazo en la nariz cortesia de su madre._

— _ESCUCHAME BIEN MOCOSO PENDEJO, TUS HERMANOS SON LOS HIJOS DE LA PROFECIA, TU NO TIENES EL PUTO DERECHO DE SER MAS FUERTE QUE ELLOS, TU LUGAR ES SER DEBIL, DEBIL ME ESCUCHASTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA, MIRAME A LOS OJOS MALDITO IMBECIL— el yondaime hokage no estaba mejor que su esposa, en un ataque de furia arrebato al pequeño de manos de su esposa dandole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que el niño escucpiera una gran cantidad de sangre._

— _¿Por qué…..?— pregunto el pequeño mirando sintiendo como su pobre corazon se partia en pedazos al sentir los horribles golpeas que le daban sus padres solo por el hecho de haber ganado una pelea._

— _¿PORQUE?, ¿PREGUNTAS PORQUE?, MADURA DE UNA PUTA VEZ IMBECIL, TUS HERMANOS VAN A CAMBIAR TODO ESTE MUNDO Y TRAERLE LA PAZ QUE TANTO NECESITA, POR ESO TIENEN QUE SER FUERTES, LOS MAS FUERTES, ¿QUE NO LO PUEDES ENTENDER?, TU Y TUS PENDEJADAS DE VENCERLOS, ESO ES IMPERDONABLES MALDITO MOCOSO IMBECIL— rugio kushina mientras unas cadenas salian de su espalda y comenzaban a azotar a naruto mientras su esposo le daba potentes puñetazos y patadas._

 _A estas alturas la cara de naruto ya estaba hinchada por tantos golpes, su cuerpo sangraba enormemente producto de los azotes de las cadenas y sentia claramente como sus huesos crujian dando indicio de que estaban rotos, ya en un ataque de furia aun mas grande minato tomo del cuello al pobre niño comenzando a extrangularlo con gran fuerza._

 _Fue en ese momento que la gente fue capaz de reaccionar despues de haber estado congelados a causa del terror que sintieron al ver a su amado hokage y su esposa golpeando de una forma inhumana a un niño de 8 años._

— _PAR DE IDIOTAS LO VAN A MATAR— grito finalmente Tsunade corriendo hacia el matrimonio y sujetando a kushina provocando que sus cadenas desaparecieran._

— _DETENTE MINATO— grito jiraiya tratando de frenar al hokage y sujetandole las manos pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a parar mientras la cara del pobre niño ya estaba azul._

 _El pobre niño miraba con horror absoluto como sus padres ralmente querian matarlo, sentia muchas cosas en su ya roto corazon y tal vez su ya rota mente, fue en ese momento que experimento por primera vez un deseo que se volveria muy recurrente en su futuro, el deseo de asesinar._

— _Ya…de…jen…me— trato de hablar naruto con voz muy debil._

— _¿QUE DIJISTE MIERDA?, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR, CALLATE Y ACEPTA LA PUTIZA QUE TE MERECES— rugio minato empujando a jiraiya y extangulando a naruto con su mano libre, ignorante de que los ojos de su hijo cambiaban a un color rojo carmesi con 3 comas y el aura oscura y el aura de luz que comenzaban a formarse a su alrdedor, mucho menos que los brotes de plantas que comenzaban a emerger del piso._

— _TE EH DICHO QUE ME SUELTES— rugio finalmente naruto y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar una potente explosion sacudio a toda la mansion._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _El horror era lo unico que quedaba, la manion ahora no era mas que un enorme crater con una tierra arida donde tal vez no creceria nada en mucho tiempo, solo algunas estacas de madera que emergian del suelo, todas las personas estaba inconscientes y en unos pocos casos muertas, jiraiya y sunade estaban inconscientes sangrando por la cabeza, kushina estaba en un charco de su propia sangre apenas siendo capaz de respirar y con una viga de madera atravezando su estomago, mas especificamente la zona del viente de la cual salia un humo negro, minato estaba clavado al piso con las vigas de madera con su brazo derecho arrancado y el mismo humo negro saliendo de su cuerpo._

 _Todo eso fue con lo que se topo naruto mientras sentia como su vista se nublaba y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue a su persona favorita, con sus orbes marrones encontrandose con sus orbes azules sintiendo con su pelo carmesi moviendose por el viento, ambos montados sobre un zorro de 6 colas blanco escapando de aquel infierno._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

—ERZA—

—ERZA DESPIERTA—

Erza desperto de golpe y respirando con dificultad, con lagrimas saliendo de su ojo falso de tan solo recordar el horrible sueño que habia tenido, miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que iban en el treno rumbo a Crocus, ella estaba sentada junto a Lucy, Levy estaba sentada frente a ellas.

— ¿Qué ocurrio?— pregunto erza tratando de mantener un rostro estoico.

—Te quedaste dormida, me usaste de almohada si te interesa saberlo…. — comenzo lucy haciendo una mueca ante lo último mientras sacaba un pañuelo limpiando de su hombro un rastro de baba dejado por titania la cual tuvo la descendia de avergonzarse.

—Despues comenzaste a retorcerte, parecia que estabas teniendo una pesadilla y tuvimos que despertarte— termino de explicar levy mientras tenia su mano sobre su barbilla en una pose de reflexion.

—Lo siento— se disculpo erza por preocupar a sus dos compañeros.

—Fue otra de tus pesadillas, ¿Verdad?— pregunto levy entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pelirroja la cual adopto una mirada fria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No se de que hablas— respondio erza tajantemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No te hagas la tonta erza, todas en fairy hills te hemos escuchado, los ultimos dos meses siempre despiertas gritando y llorando, la unica razon por la que no te habiamos preguntado nada fue porque mira nos dijo que teniamos que darte un tiempo para que nos lo dijeras tu ya que pensaba que tenia que ver con Jellal pero yo lo dudo ya que según nos contaste tu y el ya limaron asperesas— sentencio levy de forma inusualmente autoritaria en ella dejando sin argumento alguno a la scarlet.

Lucy por su parte no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al darse cuenta de que su compañera de equipo y amiga habia estado teniendo pesadillas por dos meses y ella ni por enterada, no se le podia culpar tomando en cuenta lo reservada que es erza con su vida personal y su pasado pero eso no hacia menos dolorosa no haberlo sabido antes.

Erza por su parte se maldijo a si misma por haberles contado eso a las chicas del gremio ya que en una ocasión pocos dias despues de haber vuelto a reformar fairy tail en una reunion con las chicas ella les habia contado de el tiempo que estubo con **Crime Sorciere** donde basicamente fue inevitable la convivencia con jellal, pudieron recuperar el tiempo perdido solo para darse cuenta de que una relacion mas haya de la amistad no seria posible, pero por lo menos pudieron sanar viejas heridas y quedar como muy buenos amigos.

—Pasajeros con destino a Crocus favor de bajar en la siguiente estacion— se escucho la voz del conductor del tren por una bocina llamando la atencion de las chicas.

—Tendremos esta conversacion mas adelante, despues de la mision— dijo levy haciendo suspirar de alivio a erza antes de dedicarle una mirada que decia **de esta tu no te salvas**.

Las tres magas de fairy tail salian del tren maravillandose con el regalo a los ojos que es la ciudad de Crocus que sin importar cuantas veces la veas nunca deja de ser impresionante, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al museo, los ojos de la maga peliazul obtuvieron un brillo ante semejante edificacion, la mirada de lucy brillo ligeramente ante lo increible del museo, e incluso erza no pudo dejar de mirar con cierta facinacion el enorme museo.

 **N/A: Para no describirlo les dire que el museo se parece al** **smithsonian institution de washington.**

Ya en la entrada los esperaban dos personas, el primero era un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo negro y vestido de arqueologo, el segundo era un hombre de una altura similar a la de makarov, lleno de cabello y barba canosa, vestia como arqueologo y usaba un baston.

—Ohhh finalmente has llegado, tu eres Levy-chan de quien tanto eh escuchado, puedo sentirlo, mi instinto nunca falla, tu ayuda sin duda sera valiosa para la investigacion— exclamo el arqueologo muy emocionado mientras tomaba a las manos de la joven y hacia una danza exremadamente ridicula sacandole una gota tras su cabeza a las otras dos magas de fairy tail y haciendo que el otro hombre suelte un pesado suspiro.

—Por favor disculpen a mi maestro por su actitud infantil…— pidio una disculpa el otro hombre de cabellos negros mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa al arqueologo que aun pataleaba y gritaba de emocion. —Mi nombre es Shun, uno de los tantos arqueologos de este museo, este es mi maestro y dueño de este museo, Hidemoto— se presento shun en un tono cortes y amable.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden, ellas son Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet— presento levy estrechando la mano de shun mientras las otras dos magas asentian.

Finalmente Hidemoto fue capaz de liberarse del agarre de Shun, se sacudio sus ropas y esta vez mas tranquilo hablo.

—Perdonen esa reaccion de mi parte pero no pude evitarlo, todo esto sera emocionante, tengo entendido que la señorita Mcgarden es una experta en lenguas antiguas, eso es justo lo que me urge ahora mismo— dijo hidemoto con levy asintiendo con evidente orgullo, durante su tiempo en el concejo tuvo la libertad de lerr varios de los libros en la biblioteca y con ello gano un gran conocimiento de las lenguas antiguas.

—Por favor, entremos al museo porque creo que tenemos mucho que explicar sobre el trabajo hidemoto-sensei— dijo shun con su maestro asintiendo esta vez de forma seria.

—Tienes razon Shun-kun, no perdamos mas el tiempo y entremos— las magas siguieron a ambos arqueologos hacia dentro del museo y de nuevo no pudieron evitar maravillarse ante su magnificencia.

El lugar tenía secciones de todo tipo según el tema, Historia, Arte, Ciencias Naturales, etc, pudieron ver lo que parecia ser un **Vulcan** inusual de pelo rojo disecado, esqueletos de animales mitologicos, finalmente llegaron al subterraneo del museo, mas especificamente donde se guardaban los objetos en investigacion.

—Antes de entrar aquí yo creo que tenemos que explicarles sobre el motivo de que ellas esten aqui— dijo shun ganando un giño de su maestro.

—Ahora que lo dicen su solicitud solicitaban especificamente a levy con dos acompañantes pero nunca dijeron el motivo exacto del trabajo— dijo erza de forma seria.

—Es cierto, eso es muy raro— dijo lucy estando de acuerdo con erza.

—La razon de eso es que lo que van a ver no es informacion para cualquiera, creo que tendre que contarles todo desde el principio, ¿Alguna de ustedes han escuchado las historias del continente perdido?— pregunto hidemoto ganando la mirada de sorpresa de las magas.

—Es una leyenda muy vieja salida de un extraño libro salido de un autor desconocido, se dice que hace mas de 100 años un ermitaño que viajaba por el mundo naufrago en el mar y encayo en un continente desconocido, la leyenda dice que en este lugar no habia ningun ser humano, pero habia restos de que alguna vez vivieron ahí, el ermitaño de alguna forma logro regresar y escribio un libro con todos sus hayazgos pero nadie le creyo— dijo levy recordando que habia leido dicho libro en una ocasión.

—Tambien mi madre me leia ese libro cuando yo era niña, se dice que las personas que habitaban el continente perdido perecieron en una guerra a gran escala y otros incluso dicen que fueron aniquilados por alguna criatura poderosa ya que en varios lugares del continente habia crateres el tamaño de 3 ciudades— dijo lucy estremeciendose ante lo ultimo e inconscientemente recordando a Acnologia.

—Pero todo eso no es mas que un mito, mucha gente salio al mar en busqueda de ese continente y nunca regresaron— sentencio erza de forma seria pero fruncio el ceño cuando una sonrisa de locura aparecio en el rostro de hidemoto mientras que shun sonreia con algo de orgullo.

—Tienes razon mi querida erza-chan, era un mito, hasta hace poco…..hace 5 largos años yo, shu y un equipo entero de hombres hicimos una expedicion en busca de esas tierras, nos tomo mas de 3 años encontrarlas y otros 2 años encontrar la forma de regresar, encontramos cosas increibles por decir lo menos— no hace falta decir que semejante declaracion dejo en estado de shock a las 3 magas.

— ¿Ustedes encontraron el continente perdido?— pregunto levy dando un jadeo y mirando a ambos con incredulidad.

—Increible— jadeo lucy en estado de shock.

—No hay manera— susurro erza igual de sorprendida que sus compañeras.

—Pero lo hicimos— exclamo hidemoto sin molestarse en ocultar lo emocionado que estaba. —Shun, abre las puertas— ordeno hidemoto a su alumno el cual asintio.

—Enseguida— el pelinegro se coloco frente a las puertas de acero que resguardaban la boveda, una clase de escaner magico aparecio frente a shun el cual escaneo su ojo, sus huellas dactilares y le pidio una clase de codigo muy largo de casi 15 digitos.

Con los datos puestos las puertas de acero comenzaron a abrirse revelando una vista que dejo aun mas shockeadas a Levy, Lucy y Erza, la boveda estaba repleta de cosas traidas del dichoso continente perdido, habia tantas cosas que era dificil ubicar exactamente que eran.

—Comencemos el recorrido…..Estos fueron algunos de los tantos pergaminos y libros que encontramos por los lugares que recorrimos del continente durante nuestros 2 años de estar explorando, como veran, estan escritos en una escritura desconocida, deducimos que muy posiblemente la mayoria este en algun codigo secreto, ademas encontramos un mapa de todo el continente y fue gracias a el que pudimos regresar— hidemoto mostro a las magas algunos de los pergaminos, no hace falta decir que no comprendian mucho de los escrito, incluso levy entrecerro los ojos ante dichos papiros.

Mientras tanto shun saco otro pergamino de tamaño considerable que era un mapa a escala del continente, eso sin duda confirmo las dudas de las magas sobre el continente perdido ya que ninguno de los mapas de Ishgar o de otros continentes conocidos eran similares al mapa del continente perdido, estos tenian simbolos extraños en cada pais distinguiendo de esta forma una nacion de otra.

—Estas fueron una de las principales por la que solicitamos a levy-chan para este trabajo, trate de traducir algunas de estas cosas yo mismo pero las lenguas no son mi especialidad por lo que no pude hacer mucho, esperabamos que tu pudieras ayudarnos a traducirlos— explico hidemoto mientras levy asentia con una sonrisa.

—Hare lo que pueda— dijo levy con sus ojos brillando ante el reto de traducir esas escrituras tan complejas.

—Sigamos con el recorrido— dijo shun mientras los magos continuaban con el recorrido, inconscientes del peligro que se avecinaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fuera del museo**

 **Hace unos momentos**

Mientras las magas de fairy tail conversaban con Shun y Hidemoto en la entrada del museo en un edificio cercano una figura encapuchada los miraba desde la distancia con otras 5 sombras detrás de él.

—Objetivo localizado kukuku— susurro el extraño encapuchado mientras miraba con unos binoculares como las magas de fairy tail entrando al museo con los dos arqueologos. —Como debemos proceder para la operación lider-sama— pregunto el encapuchado con los binoculares mientras una de las sombras lo miraba con monotonia.

—Debemos atacar aquí y ahora mientras nuestro objetivo esta vulnerable, podra ser poderosa pero incluso ella no podra contra nosotros 6 ademas las magas que vienen con ella son demasiado debiles— dijo el lider con voz profunda y monotona.

Las sombras se rieron con algo de burla ante el comentario del lider, esperando la oportunidad para atacar y dar inicio a la caceria.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto y al mismo tiempo Makarov se encontraba en el tren rumbo a magnolia con una expresion seria en su rostro reflexionando sobre los ultimos acontecimientos.

— _¿Akatsuki?— pregunto makarov enarcando una ceja ante el nombre del gremio oscuro nombrado por serena, nunca habia escuchado un nombre similar pero su sola mencion envio una extraña sensacion de escalofrios por la espalda del maestro de fairy tail._

— _Nuna antes habia escuchado antes de ese gremio— dijo wolfheim mirando de forma seria a serena._

— _El gremio no seria tan peligroso si alguna vez hubieras escuchado de el, es una organización formada muy recientemente, originalmente era un grupo de magos oscuros que se reunieron y realizaban trabajos comunes como cualquier otro gremio, mas sin embargo recientemente se han estado comportando de forma muy extraña, se ha reportado que han comenzado a secuestrar personas de aldeas menores con poca presencia de magos y que han comenzado a realizar trabajos que implican desde el robo, el secuestro, la extorsion e incluso los asesinatos, lo peor de todo es que han sido muy escurridizos y han sido capces de mantenerse fuera de la vista por bastante tiempo— explico serena dejando algo molestos a los miembros del concejo, ese gremio sonaba mucho a una organización mercenaria, como todos los gremios oscuros._

— _Serena-sama, usted dijo que este gremio era igual o peor que Tartaros, ¿Qué clase de fuerza poseen?— pregunto jura mientras los demas santos tenian la misma duda._

— _El gremio por si mismo tiene bastantes magos siguiendolo pero lo que es bastante preocupante es su elite que esta formada por 6 magos clase S, todos son distinguibles por que llevan mantos negros con nubes rojas y llevan el tatuaje de las nubes rojas en el dorso de la mano— sin duda la explicacion de serena trajo la preocupacion de los demas santos._

— _¿Cuál es el objetivo de estos magos?— pregunto hyberion ya por su mente pasando las posibles formas de combatir a esta nueva amenaza._

— _Sinceramente no lo se pero una cosa es segura, ellos no planean nada bueno, posiblemente como se hizo con oracion seis, tendra que formarse una nueva alianza entre gremios, no solo eso, tal vez yo mismo me vea forzado a intervenir—_

Makarov solo pudo gruñir algo molesto recordando la pesada reunion que tuvo con el concejo mientras bebia una taza de café en el tren.

—¿Qué es esta horrible sensacion en mi pecho?, algo grande se acerca, ni siquiera me habia sentido asi cuando aparecio Acnologia— susurro makarov para si mismo dando un sorbo a su café, su taza se agrieto ligeramente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus: Museo**

—Estas armas fueron algunas de las tantas cosas que nos encontramos en algunas de las aldeas que recorrimos, nuestros cientificos han llegado a la conclusion de que el metal de que estan hechas no es un metal comun, este metal posee propiedades que facilitan la absorcion de energia elemental, los magos que trataron de usarlas dijeron que podian absorber de forma eficiente la magia elemental como el rayo, el fuego o el viento, noten lo bien conservadas que estan aunque las pruebas dicen que fueron forjadas hace casi 1000 años— explico shun mostrando a las magas una vitrina repleta de armas de varios tipocas, desde katanas, abanicos, kunais, shurikens y muchas mas, cabe señalar que lucy tomaba notas en una libreta de todo lo aprendido mientras que levy usando sus lentes especiales leia algunos pergaminos dados a ella por hidemoto para recordar todo lo importante para la investigacion.

Erza por su parte miraba con cierta facinacion la vitrina de las armas rozando el vidrio coon su mano enguantada de su armadura, las armas se veian de muy buena calidad y sin duda habian llamado su atencion.

—Ahora pasemos a una de las secciones mas importantes…la seccion de las momias— dijo shun haciendo una seña con las manos para que las magas los siguieran.

Llegaron hacia otra puerta de acero la cual shun abrio usando otra vez el mismo escaner de la primera puerta, dentro habia cientos de ataudes que sin duda contenian cadaveres encontrados durante la expedicion al continente perdido, sin embargo habia un grupo de 4 cuerpos que a diferencia de los demas estaban con el ataud de pie tras una vitrina con las tapas abiertas.

La primera momia sin duda fue en vida un hombre muy alto, toda su piel era gris y putrida producto de la momificacion, vestia una armadura samurai roja con restos de oxido producto de los años, pantalones negros ya gastados y unas sandalias negras, el cuerpo llevaba una banda con una placa metalica con el simbolo de una hoja.

—Estimamos que esta momia tiene unos 1000 o 1200 años de antigüedad, lo encontramos en una de las tantas aldea que pudimos recorrer, tenemos razones para creer que en algun punto de su vida fue el lider del pueblo donde lo encontramos ya que su cadaver estaba junto a estas 3 momias en una zona exclusiva para ellos, nuestros cientificos aun tratan de examinar su ADN porque según ellos hay algo muy anormal en este, estimamos que su altura fue de 185.1 cm, la causa de su muerte aun es desconocida pero pudimos notar que con el paso del tiempo varias muestras de su cuerpo han sido arrebatadas en el pasado— explico hidemoto mientras lucy y levy tomaban notas y erza por razon desconocida incluso para ella misma miraba con frialdad a dicha momia.

La segunda momia tambien tenía indicios de haber sido un hombre muy alto, a diferencia de la primera momia llevaba una armadura samurai de color azul oxidada con peluche blanco en el cuello, sandalias negras y pantalon negro, su rostro momificado llevaba un protector de metal con el mismo simbolo de una hoja.

—Al igual que la primera momia este tiene una antigüedad estimada de 1000 a 1200 años, al igual que el primero fue algun lider de su pueblo, tenemos razones para creer que eran hermanos ya que el ADN de ambos es muy parecido, media alrededor de 182.3 cm y posiblemente la causa de su muerte haya sido alguna batalla, los rayos x revelaron que su corazon fue atravezado— explico esta vez shun con las magas una vez mas tomando nota, a esta momia erza igual le provoco un sentimiento de desagrado pero no tanto como en la primera.

La tercera momia era la de un hombre significativamente mas corto que los otros dos, se veia particularmente mas descompuesto que los otros dos, su ropa consistia en un traje de pelea negro gastado con un sombrero extraño que poseia el mismo simbolo de la hoja y unas sandalias negras.

—Las pruebas concluyeron que al igual que los otros dos esta momia poseia una antigüedad de un poco mas de 1000 años, fue el lider de su pueblo en lagun punto de su vida y a diferencia de sus compañeros pudimos concluir que el murio estando en la tercera edad, las causas de su muerte son desconocidas y estimaos que media 163 cm— levy y lucy volvian a tomar nota de la explicacion de hidemoto mientras que una vez mas los extraños sentimientos provocados por las momias hacian mella en la mente de erza, no sabia porque pero esta momia le inspiraba cosas muy contradictorias, algo de odio pero a su vez cierto grado de respeto y gratitud.

La ultima momia de hecho no se le podia llamar exactamente una momia ya que no era mas que el puro esqueleto con varios de los huesos mostrando signos de haber sido quemados, en un estado lamentable ya que estaba destruido en varias partes fijado unicamente por clavos, faltaba el brazo derecho el cual se veia que fue arrancado, sin duda este esqueleto pertenecio a un hombre alto, vestia un uniforme militar que consistia en un chaleco antibalas verde con multiples bolsillos, un atuendo azul cielo por debajo de este, un haori blanco con llamas en la parte inferior y la banda con una placa metalica con el simbolo de la hoja.

—Este hombre al igual que los anteriores tiene una antigüedad de unos 1000 años o mas, su ADN era muy similar al de los primeros dos hermanos, posiblemente era un descendiente de ellos, su altura era de 179.2 cm, llegamos a la conclusion de que este hombre tubo una muerte violenta y horrible, el estado de su esqueleto habla por si mismo, cuando lo encontramos nos costo mucho trabajo volver a ensamblarlo dado el daño que poseia, el craneo estaba totalmente destruido y varios otros huesos estaban agrietados, el brazo no estaba cuando lo encontramos por lo que concluimos que lo perdio bastante tiempo antes de su muerte, fuera quien fuera su asesino debio haberle tenido un profundo rencor, tambien creemos que pudo haber muerto en manos de alguna bestia porque algunos huesos presentan rasgos de haber sido mordidos— explico shun haciendo que las magas se estremecieran al pensar la violenta muerte que tuvo esta persona.

Erza por su parte miraba con odio inmenso al cadaver como si tuviera la esperanza poder fulminarlo con la mirada, sus guantes metalicos se agrietaron ligeramente por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños, su respiracion se volvia pesada mientras inconscientemente retrocedia unos pasos.

—Erza-chan, se encuentra bien— pregunto hidemoto algo preocupado al ver la reaccion de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Erza— susurro lucy preocupada y apunto de acercarse a su compañera.

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

La pared detrás de lucy cayó producto de una fuerte explosion enviando a la maga estelar a estrellarse contra la otra pared.

—LU-CHAN— exclamo levy con horror al ver como lucy gemia de dolor al estrellarse contra la pared.

—LUCY— grito erza saliendo de su estado de shock y corriendo hacia la rubia.

— ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— exigio Shun mirando seriamente la nube de polvo que se habia levantado producto de la explosion.

De la nube de polvo se podian apreciar un total de 6 sombras caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

—Llegamos a pensar que esto era una perdida de tiempo pero veo que afortunadamente no fue asi…..realmente existes y finalmente te hemos encontrado…..Zorra—

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tenroujima**

La isla Tenrou que es conocida como la tierra sagrada de fairy tail actualmente se encuentra en un estado de caos que es muy diferente a su estado de calidez, su cielo normalmente limpio y despejado que permite a la isla ser cubierta por los rayos de sol ahora se encuentra lleno de nubes grises de tormenta, los vientos huracanados azotan con violencia toda la zona mientras el rugir de los relampagos resuena por todo el cielo.

De pie sobre el arbol mas grande de Tenrou se encontraban nada mas ni nada menos que Zeref, el mago oscuro, y Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra de fairy tail, ambos mirando de forma seria el ojo del huracan que comenzaba a formarse sobre tenrou.

—No me gusta esta tormenta, es como si fuera un presagio, el presagio de tiempos oscuros por venir— susurro mavis con el ceño fruncido sin ser capaz de evitar sentir un horrible escalofrio recorrer su columna vertebral.

—Concuerdo contigo en esto, algo se acerca…..algo muy peligroso….— respondio zeref estando de acuerdo con la maga estratega sintiendo el mismo escalofrio que mavis, un escalofrio muy humano lo cual era inusual para el ya que hace siglos que el dejo de sentirse humano.

Mavis por su parte enarco la ceja ya que ella misma nunca habia visto al mago oscuro reflejar una emocion tan humana en su mirada, una emocion que ni el mismisimo acnologia era capaz de provocar en el, la emocion del miedo.

— ¿Qué tan peligroso crees que sea eso que se acerca?— pregunto mavis de forma seria y a su vez preocupada por zeref.

—Tan peligroso como para matarme a mi y tal vez incluso como para matar a Acnologia— respondio zeref sin mostrar expresion alguna en su rostro ganando un jadeo de la maestra de fairy tail. —Jamas pense que yo de todas las personas diria algo como esto pero reza porque eso no sea tan enemigo de la humanidad como yo…..porque de ser el caso no tendre otro remedio que permitir que END vuelva a pisar este mundo— dijo zeref haciendo que mavis palideciera ante las palabras del mago oscuro.

—De ninguna manera te lo permitire, primero muerta que permitir que END vuelva a existir, cualquier cosas pero no eso— grito mavis mostrando un lado enojado desconocido para casi todo mundo.

—Tu ya estas muerta, eres solo un espiritu, ¿Acaso lo habias olvidado?— replico zeref con un humor algo oscuro ganando la mirada helada de Mavis.

—Tu juraste que END nunca regresaria y ahora me sales con que muy probablemente el vuelva a existir— acuso la rubia mirando con evidente enojo a zeref.

—Creeme que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, yo siempre tuve contemplado ser asesinado sin tener que recurrir a END pero la situacion ha cambiado para mal, para bien o para mal es muy probable que este mundo necesite en un futuro de la presencia de END, ironico que este mundo vaya a necesitar del mismo ser que casi lo destruye— sentencio zeref de forma fria dejando sin argumentos a la primera maestra.

Porque nada puede escapar del pasado, el pasado es la causa de la existencia del futuro, ya sea para bien o para mal, cuando se trata de escapar del pasado este solo regresa más fuerte que nunca.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lo se, muy confuso pero sencillamente no se puede evitar, todo se ira conectando poco a poco, cualquier sugerencia, critica y comentario es aceptado, seria bueno escuchar opiniones y concejos, si alguno de ustedes tiene algun buen Oc que pueda usar para los nuevos akatsuki mandemenlo por PM y recibiran el credito merecido en la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El humano y la Kitsune**

 **Un amor que trasciende en el tiempo**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de fairy tail, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, tampoco cualquier otra mencion de alggun otro anime o manga me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo los Oc o tecnicas propias me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic podria contener un par de escenas no aptas para gente sensible o en su defecto gente que no disfrute de los contenidos fuertes, ya sease gore, indole sexual y de mas cosas de este tipo, si eres una persona sensible o inmadura sal de aquí, no te saltes las letras negras.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Lamentablemente esto no es una actualizacion, esto es mas que nada una solicitud de ayuda a los lectores de este fic por dos poderosos motivos, no solo para este fic, tambien para algunos otros proyectos, la principal razon de esta nota es un problema que esta comenzando a afectar seriamente mis actualizaciones, el problea es que no tengo idea de cómo narrar peleas, no se me ocurre forma alguna de hacerlo, este problema ha estancado fics como Amanecer de los reyes y de mas, ahora ocurre lo mismo con este fic, por favor si alguien me puede ayudar con este gran problema de verdad se lo agradeceria ya que el proximo capitulo de el humano y la kitsune sera particularmente largo no por tener una batalla, tendra multiples batallas y la que mas se me dificulta narrar es la de un 6 vs 1 que ocurrira entre akatsuki y otro personaje.**

 **Tambien quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad tambien para solicitar ayuda a los usuarios con los Ocs que seran los nuevos akatsukis, ya tengo dos de los ocs y por ello me gustaria agradecer a los usuarios conocidos como "Chango Morado" y "Gjr-sama" por los magnificos Ocs que me enviaron por PM y que formaran parte de los Akatsuki de mi fic, de verdad significa mucho y que me ahorraron mucho trabajo.**

 **Recomiendo mucho los fics de ambos ya que aunque son algo cortos cada capitulo de estos vale enormemente la pena, Gjr-sama podria llamarsele un novato y puedo decir con seguridad que su crossover entre naruto y gta es muy ingenioso, no mencionemos a Chango Morado al que tal vez muchos de ustedes conozcan por sus crossovers entre naruto y fairy tail.**

 **A los demas lectores les agradeceria que si asi lo desean puedan darme ideas para algun Oc y recibiran el credito correspondiente, menos el del lider de Akatsuki que ya lo tengo muy bien definido, y por si se lo preguntan no es naruto, el papel de naruto en el fic va mucho mas haya de ello.**

 **Eso seria todo y me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El humano y la Kitsune**

 **Un amor que trasciende en el tiempo**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto ni de fairy tail, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima, tampoco cualquier otra mencion de alggun otro anime o manga me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, solo los Oc o tecnicas propias me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para cualquier audiencia, podria contener escenas explicitas no aptas para personas sensibles o en su defecto que no les gusten este tipo de lecturas, lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, toques de gore, insinuaciones ofensivas y cosas de este tipo, ademas podria contener escenas de indole sexual y consensual entre personajes que en la vida real serian menores de edad, ojo que no apoyo estas practicas, solo soy uno de tantos escritores en fanfiction, si eres una persona sensible o que no le gustan estas lecturas abstente de leer el fic y de dejar flames en los reviews.**

 **Este no sera un fic muy largo, durara lo que tenga que durar, no planeo que pase de 10 capitulos.**

 **Por cierto nunca eh sido bueno narrando los poderes de levy asi que no esperen mucha accion de su parte.**

 **Como siempre advierto que yo soy pesimo narrando batallas, mucho menos soy el mejor en los detalles del realismo asi que agradezco su comprension.**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

De la nube de polvo se podian apreciar un total de 6 sombras caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

—Llegamos a pensar que esto era una perdida de tiempo pero veo que afortunadamente no fue asi…..realmente existes y finalmente te hemos encontrado…..Zorra—

Erza entrecerro la mirada hacia las 6 personas que salian de la nube de polvo mientras al mismo tiempo ayudaba a lucy a ponerse de pie, fruncio el ceño al notar la vestimenta inusual de estas personas que consistia en una capa negra con nubes rojas y a su vez todos tenian un tatuaje con dichas nubes en el dorso de la mano, obviamente eran de algun gremio, todos y cada uno de ellos poseian una apariencia intimidante por decir lo menos.

Sin embargo no fueron sus apariencias lo que provocaron que erza palideciera visiblemente, lo que provoco la inquietante sensacion de temor aflorando en su pecho fue que reconocia por rumores o carteles de se busca a todos y cada uno de los sujetos frente a ella.

El primero de ellos era un hombre muy alto, tan alto que llegaba a medir los 2 metros de alto, con un cabello tan rojo como el de ella misma, algo salvaje y de punta tan largo que tocaba el piso, su piel era algo bronceada y sus rasgos faciales algo toscos, sobre su frente llevaba una inusual cicatriz en forma de sol, su vestimenta consiste en una cota de malla, un curioso casco de oso sobre su cabeza, pantalones y sus pies totalmente descalzos, lleva ademas una pluma de halcon en su ropa y amarrado al brazo izquierdo el abrigo de las nubes rojas, lleva sobre su espalda una enorme masa en forma de diente incluso mas grande que si mismo y sobre su cintura una cimitarra, este hombre es conocido como **Rokaku** , un hombre conocido por todo el mundo magico por ser un poderoso mago oscuro de clase S, acusado de asesinatos multiples este hombre es tan temido en el mundo magico que se dice que todos los magos que han ido tras el han quedado hechos hueso fundido cortesia de su magia.

 **N/A: Oc creado por XdestroyerS.**

El segundo era significatibamente mas corto que el primero con 1.70 metros de altura, parece estar en la joven edad de 25 años, con un largo cabello color castaño que llega hasta su cintura, piel morena clara y ojos amarillos, su vestimenta consiste en un traje de cuero negro estilo motociclista, unas botas negras con picos de acero y guantes de cuero negro, por encima de los hombros lleva su capa negra con nubes rojas, este hombre es **Shinkoku** o mejor conocido en el mundo de la magia como **Ekitai Bakuhatsu** por sus poderes unicos con el acido, una clara amenaza de nivel S, su pasado es totalmente desconocido exceptuando por el hecho de que se dice que cuando niño asesino a su propio padre y comenzo a rondar por los circulos oscuros entre los magos.

 **N/A: Oc creado por Chango Morado.**

La tercera persona contrasta totalmente con sus compañeros ya que de hecho parecia ser algo salido de un cuento de hadas pero de forma mucho mas retorcida, a simple vista parecia ser un niño de 10 años, con una tez tan palida que parecia nunca haber sido expuesta a los rayos del sol, sus rasgos faciales son afilados y algo alargados, sus ojos de forma reptil son rojos carmesi carentes de cualquier iris, solamente una pupila carmesi adornada por lo que parece ser una cruz negra, bajo sus ojos se pueden notar lo que parecen ser unas ojeras, su cabello es negro y alborotado y finalmente el detalle mas notorio de su apariencia son sus orejas puntiagudas, su vestimenta es similar a la de un duende pero de un color negro que lo hace ver infantil pero espeluznante, esta persona se le identifica con el sencillo nombre de **Eru** , un mago del cual poco o practicamente nada se conoce, se desconoce su verdadera edad pero es muy obvio que no es un niño ya que se tiene registro de su existencia desde hace mas de 40 años, conocido or el alias de **Jaakuma Erufu** este personaje ha sido objeto de repudio y temor en la sociedad magica durante muchos años dada la naturaleza de sus crimenes, a pesar de ser alguien bastante debil fisicamente Eru es temido y respetado como un peligroso mago de clase S por el gran dominio de las dos magias que posee, **Nyuji Shibo** y **Nyngio** , de las cuales algunas de sus principales victimas han sido niños pero incluso magos han quedado dañados mentalmente despues de haberlas enfrentado.

 **N/A: Este oc fue creado personalmente por mí, sus poderes estan basados principalmente en los de itachi y los de sasori aunque eh de confesar que obtuve algo de influencia por parte de Yu-Gi-Oh, pero la esencia misma de este personaje esta basada principalmente en algunas de mis pesadillas que tuve en la niñes.**

La cuarta persona parecia ser un poco mas normal que los demas, era una mujer joven cuya edad parecia osilar entre los 20 o 25 años, su cabello era de un color morado intenso largo hasta sus rodillas con algunos mechones de color verde, parecia ser un poco mas baja de estatura que el promedio, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su rostro era angelical, tenia ojos amarillos y una figura nada desprecialbe, su vestimenta consiste en un pantalon ajustado de cuero negro, botas de tacon alto, una blusa negra ajustada y por encima su capa de nubes rojas, esta mujer es **Takada Takayama** mejor conocida en el mundo magico como la **Asesina de la noche** , antiguamente fue una maga de **Sabertooth** en los tiempos que **Gienma** fue el maestro del que era conocido como el gremio mas fuerte de fiore, humillada y desterrada de la peor forma posible siendo apenas una adolescente de 16 años bajo la excusa de ser demasiado debil para ser parte del gremio esta mujer juro venganza antes de partir de aquel gremio, pocos meses despues fue catalogada como una maga oscura de clase S de muy alta peligrosidad por el uso de una magia desconocida que le permitia un terrible control de las sombras.

 **N/A: Posiblemente uno de los Ocs más oscuros que eh hecho ademas de Eru pero no quiero revelar por ahora mucho acerca de este personaje ya que tendria que escribir demasiado.**

La quinta persona fue la que inevitablemente provoco una sensacion de temor horrible sobre el corazon de Erza por razones mas que justificadas, era un hombre muy alto con una increible altura de 1.95 metros, su complexion fisica es delgada pero musculosa, su piel es palida como la de un fantasma, uno de sus rasgos mas caracteristicos son sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados con el ojo derecho de color azul cielo y el izquierdo de color blanco indicando que es de vidrio con una cicatriz en forma de X, su cabello es azul rey peinado hacia atrás con una cola de caballo a media espalda con solamente un mechon de cabello tapando su ojo falso, su enorme sonrisa digna de un loco deja apreciar sus dientes afilados como si de una bestia se tratase, y finalmente posee varios tatuajes azules estilo tribal que van desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su muñeca,, viste pantalones y sandalias negros de un estilo similar a cierto dragonslayer de fuego y encima de esto la capa con nubes rojas, lleva sobre su espalda un enorme Zanbatou de casi metro y medio, este hombre es **Sameishi Umikemono** , un mago de clase SS convirtiendolo en alguien a la par con algunos de los magos santos, llegando tan lejos como para ser conocido como un mago cercano a los poderes de Makarov Dreyar, en el pasado fue miembro del gremio **Lamia Scale** siendo considerado su antiguo As antes de Jura Nekis mas sin embargo un dia y por motivos desconocidos se volvio completamente loco, deserto a su gremio no sin antes asesinar a tres de sus compañeros de gremio, temido y respetado por las dos magias perdidas que domina, **Mizuryu no** **Dragonslayer** y **Blood-make** , ambas magias perdidas que han convertido a este hombre en uno de los monstruos mas peligrosos del mundo de la magia.

 **N/A: Un Oc creado por Gjr-sama y como todos notaran es el sucesor de kisame.**

El ultimo sujeto sin embargo fue el que realmente provoco que erza se sintiera muerta en vida, era un hombre de alrededor de 1.80 metros de estatura, aparentemente parecia estar en los 20 años pero la realidad era que su edad estaban alrededor de los 80 años, su cabello es negro de punta hasta sus hombros con sus mechas de color azul, su piel es blanca, su rostro posee rasgos afilados y finos, tiene ojos negros y una complexion delgada pero con musculos bien definidos, el hombre viste botas negras y pantalon negro con su abrigo de nubes rojas abotonados, este hombre es **Zenko** , uno de los magos negros mas terribles del mundo de la magia, solo superado por seres como el mismisimo Zeref y considerado por muchos el igual de los dioses de ishgar, conocido principalmente por su magia **Jaaku** y por su magia **Energy-make** las cuales le permiten tener cierto control de la energia exterior, control absoluto de su propia energia y absorber energia a base del miedo este personaje ha evadido al concejo de magia por muchisimos años, acusado de experimentos considerados crimenes contra la humanidad esta persona llego tan lejos como para experimentar en su propio cuerpo obteniendo un estado que el llama **Salud Eterna** es considerado un mago de nivel SSS con solo un dios de ishgar siendo capaz de enfrentarlo.

 **N/A: Yo se que a simple vista no parece la gran cosa comparado con los demas akatsuki pero conforme avance el capitulo entenderan el porque de que es un mago tan peligroso, es un Oc creado por mí.**

Erza estaria mintiendose a si misma si no lo admitiera, estaba aterrorizada, tan aterrada como nunca lo habia estado en toda su vida, habia enfrentado a magos increiblemente poderosos a lo largo de su vida y habia pasado por situaciones dificiles a lado de sus amigos en fairy tail, todas situaciones en las que todo estaba en contra pero al final salieron victoriosos, mas sin embargo en esta situacion por primera vez en toda su vida sentia el verdadero terror, multiples preguntas pasaron por la mente de la pelirroja, ¿Qué hacian todos estos magos aqui?, ¿Por qué estaban aqui?, ¿Qué eran esas capas de nubes rojas?, ¿Acaso eran parte de algun gremio oscuro?, ninguno de estos escenarios calmaron en lo mas minimo a la joven lla cual no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de su situacion, estaba frente a 6 magos igual o incluso mas poderosos que ella misma, con dos personas sin magia y dos magas que si bien eran fuertes no eran lo suficiente para enfrentar a un mago clase S.

—Pudiste ser mas sutil Sameishi, todo este polvo va arruinar mi ropa— gruño takada dandole una mirada helada al hombre de dientes afilados que solo gruño de forma molesta.

—Eso no me interesa, yo estoy aquí unicamente para cumplir con nuestra mision, caceria y captura, me importa una mierda si te rompes una uña o dos princesita— respondio sameishi de forma desinteresada ganando la mirada de odio de su compañera.

— ¿Caceria y captura?, ¿Qué diablos estan diciendo?— exigio saber erza poniendose frente a sus compañeras las cuales protegian a los dos arqueologos mientras los dos magos frenaban cualquier posible discucion.

—Oh claro, olvidaba que muy probablemente tu no sepas quienes somos nosotros, con eso de que eres un ser incompleto y todo eso— murmuro zenko de forma tranquila y poniendose frente a sus compañeros dejando en claro su liderato.

Erza entrecerro su mirada hacia el hombre ya que podia notar claramente la arrogancia goteando en su voz, muy similar a la que poseia laxus ya hace mucho tiempo pero con la diferencia de que esta persona no parecia ser un energumeno a punto de estallar, obviamente las palabras dichas por el hombre la dejaron confusa pero en este momento no podia pensar en ello, necesitaba ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar de aqui con sus amigas y los arqueologos ya que de ninguna forma era tan inocente como para pensar que tendria oportunidad alguna de trinfar contra tantos magos de alto poder.

—En resumidas cuentas nosotros somos un gremio oscuro, **Akatsuki** , una organización poderosa formada unicamente por magos clase S o superior, ¿El porque estamos aqui?, es muy simple, nuestra mision es cumplir un objetivo que se ha perdido con el tiempo pero para ello necesitamos a una bestia, a una bestia tan poderosa como un mismisimo dragon, esa besti a esta aquí frente a nosotros, estamos aquí para cazarla y capturarla— explico zenko sin rodeos llendo directo al grano.

Obviamente la declaracion del lider de los akatsuki helo la sangre de las magas de fairy tail y a su vez las dejo en un total estado de confusion, ¿De que bestia hablaba este tipo?, mientras tanto hidemoto tenia una expresion de shock puro en su rostro.

—Akatsuki…..estoy seguro de que escuche ese nombre en algun lado— susurro hidemoto mas para si mismo pero erza, lucy, levy y shun lo escucharon.

—Esas ropas, estoy totalmente seguro de que algunas de las momias que hemos traido llevaban restos de esos trajes— aporto shun igualmente en voz baja.

— _Esto no me gusta, todos estos tipos son de clase S, incluso con erza aquí dudo mucho que seamos capaces de hacerles frente, ademas las habilidades de levy-chan no son exactamente para el combate, porque siempre soy yo la que termina en estas situaciones_ — penso lucy llorado mentalmente.

—Dejemos de lado ya estas pavadas y ataquemos de una puta vez— exigio rokaku ya desesperandose de tanto drama.

—¿Una bestia aqui?, esas son tonterias, aquí no estamos mas que nosotros, mejor vayanse de aquí o lo lamentaran— ordeno erza reuniendo todo el valor que tenia con la esperanza de que estos magos se fueran una vez dandose cuenta de que su objetivo no estaba aquí.

—En eso estas muy equivocada erza-san— dijo eru con una voz infantil pero a su vez espeluznante que envio escalofrios por la espalda de las magas y los arqueologos.

—Estamos totalmente seguros de que la bestia que tanto hemos buscado esta en este museo y en esta habitacion— dijo esta vez shinkoku de forma tranquila dejando aun mas confusas a las magas.

—Esta frente a nosotros y desde que estamos aquí no ha parado de amenazarnos— dijo esta vez en lider de los akatsukis mirando fijamente a erza.

La realizacion cayo sobre los magos de fairy tail como un valde de agua fria.

— ¿A mi?— susurro erza soltando un jadeo olvidando por un momento que no habian parado de llamarla bestia o zorra.

—Asi es, **Titania no Erza** , tu eres el objetivo de nuestra organización, puedes venir con nosotros por la buena y todos estos insectos estaran libres de peligro, o podemos hacerlo por la mala y mataremos a cada hombre, mujer y niño dentro de esta zona antes de dejar tu cuerpo medio muerto y llevarte por la fuerza— sentencio zenko de forma fria y letal que dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando.

La declaracion de zenko dejo horrorizados a ambos hombres de ciencia y a las magas de fairy tail, la mirada de erza se ensombrecio mientras apretaba los puños con rabia, odiaba admitirlo pero ella sabia muy bien que incluso con levy y lucy de su lado no tenia oportunidad contra los akatsuki, lentamente comenzo a dar pasos en direccion a los akatsuki los cuales sonreian de forma victoriosa pero…

—De ninguna forma los dejaremos tener a erza ni que dañen a las personas— gruño levy apareciendo frente a erza cortando el caminar de esta.

—Nosotras jamas entregariamos a uno de nuestros amigos, eso es lo que ser parte de fairy tail— exclamo lucy con clara conviccion en su mirada mientras preparaba una de sus llaves.

—Me alegra que digan eso ya que entonces no tendria sentido haber venido hasta aca— rugio sameishi con clara sed de sangre goteando en su voz antes de lanzarse contra las magas.

—Levy quedate con Hidemoto-san y Shun-san, lucy toma a uno de ellos, yo tratare de enfrentar a los demas— ordeno erza y sin dar tiempo de replicar a sus compañeras convoco dos espadas para frenar a tiempo la estocada de sameishi por parte de su enorme zanbatou, la pelirroja se estremecio visiblemente al sentir la brutal fuerza de sameishi el cual sostenia con una sola mano su enorme espada.

—Eres buena mocosa, contener un ataque asi no es algo que hace cualquier mago—elogio sameishi con una sonrisa algo demente mientras trataba de ejercer mas presion sobre su ataque.

Lucy por su parte ahora vistiendo un elegante traje similar al de loke pero version femenina se lanzo contra Takada con la clara intencion de darle una patada con su pie envuelto en una luz producto del **Regulus** pero increiblemente los ojos de la mujer se volvieron tan negros como la noche con extrañas lineas verdes baliando en estos.

— **Kage Shirudo** — rugio takada mientras de las paredes salian varias sombras que se transformaron en un escudo que recibio el poderoso golpe de lucy. —Nada mal Lucy Heartfalia pero un ataque como ese jamas podra tocarme— dijo takada de forma fria y monotona.

— ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?— exigio saber lucy ganando una risa sombria de takada.

—No hay mago alguno en fiore que no conozca a la poderosa lucy de fairy tail, dicen que derrotaste a jose porla de una patada, que devoras huesos de demonios, que derrotaste a oracion seis de un latigaso y que venciste a grimore hearth con un cabezaso, en cuanto a mi, mi nombre es Takada Takayama, un miembro de Akatsuki— se presento la mujer de las sombras mientras una vez mas lucy no pudo evitar llorar mentalmente.

— _Mis rumores cada dia son mas ridiculos_ — penso lucy soltando un gemido triste antes de lanzarse una vez mas contra takada.

Mientras tanto Erza llevaba ahora su **Rengoku no Yoroi** en un intento de contrarrestar la gran fuerza fisica de sameishi el cual no parecia estar esforzandose en lo absoluto mientras sostenia su zanbatou con una mano.

—Ataquen preciosos— erza tuvo que dar un salto de ultimo momento justo a tiempo para esquivar una rafaga de balas hechas de magia, dirigio su vista hacia su atacante y no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrio subia por su espalda al ver a Eru con una expresion diabolica en su rostro mientras controlaba unas marionetas que parecian ser de niños. —No me esperaba menos de la poderosa Titania pero tendras que hacer mas que eso si quieres acabar con todos nosotros… **Akumu Barenu** — exclamo Eru mientras tres de sus marionetas juntabas sus cabezas formando una poderosa esfera de energia oscura.

— _No puedo dejar que un ataque asi me toque_ — penso erza frunciendo el ceño al sentir la gran cantidad de poder magico que estaba concentrado en ese ataque. — **Kongo no Yoroi** — exclamo erza requipando rapidamente en su enorme armadura de diamante, activo el escudo con la intencion de recibir el poderoso ataque y no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el enorme poder que venia del ataque de Eru ya que le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerlo.

Finalmente despues de unos momentos el ataque finalizo y era no desaprovecho su oportunidad.

— **Tenrin no yoroi** — exclamo erza requipando ahora en su armadura del cielo, usando las alas de esta se elevo ligeramente en el cielo preparando su ataque. —Bailen mis espadas— en una formacion de circulo erza lanzo una gran cantidad de espadas contra los titeres de eru neutralizandolos, la pelirroja sonrio pensando que se habia deshecho de los titeres del duende pero para su horror este solo sonrio de forma burlona mientras se quitaba el sombrero en supuesta señal de asombro.

—Tan predecible como yo pensaba Titania….veamos como lo haces contra esto— un aura oscura de poder magico emanaba del cuerpo de eru mientras del suelo emergian muchos mas marionetas y las que habia destruido volvian a ensamblarse, todos eran de diferentes formas, hombres, mujeres y niños, armados hasta los dientes y expresiones morbidas pintadas en sus rostros.

La joven solto un jadeo algo perturbada al ver semejante espectaculo morbido y estaba apunto de atacar con sus espadas antes de salir disparada contra una pared producto de un tremendo puñetazo.

—NO ME IGNORES MALDITA ZORRA— rugio Rokaku harto de ser ignorado mientras daba un potente puñetazo al costado de erza la cual salio disparada contra la pared.

— _Maldita sea…ese tipo es fuerte_ — penso erza entre los escombros sujetandose las costillas, sintio una sensacion ardiente enre sus dedos y vio con horror como algunos pedazos de su armadura estaban derretidos. — _Lava….._ — penso en estado de shock mientras retiraba sus dedos delcontenido volvanico.

—Tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso Titania de lo contrario terminaremos matandote y eso no esta en nuestros lanes— dijo Shinkoku apareciendo a gran velocidad frente a erza mientras un circulo magico se formaba frente a el. — **Acido Daeki** — gruño shinkoku escupiendo una gran cantidad de acido sobre el cuerpo de erza, mucho para el asco de esta ultima.

Una nube de vapor se formo en toda la boveda del museo producto de todo el suelo y pared que estaba siendo quemado por el acido, lucy y levy desde sus respectivos lugares o batallas miraban con horror el lugar donde pensaban que estaba el cuerpo derretido de erza pero para asombro de todos esta se encontraba ilesa ya que reequipo justo a tiempo en su armadura de diamante.

—Por eso siempre eh odiado el requipo— gruño shinkoku algo molesto de que su tecnica haya fallado.

—Ya me han atacado suficiente pero esta vez es mi turno— gruño erza mientras requipaba en otra armadura, esta parecia ser un hermoso vestido con varias espadas agrupadas de forma que parecian ser alas generando una presencia imponente.

 **N/A: Manga 431.**

—Bailen mis espadas— susurro erza mientras lanzaba una enorme cantidad de espadas cortesia de sus alas las cuales inevitablemente darian a Rokaku y Shinkoku pero para sorpresa de Erza una marioneta gigante de madera en forma de un niño gordo aparecio frente a los dos akatsuki recibiendo todos los espadazos, sobra decir que la marioneta recibio un daño muy serio que pudo haber sido para los akatsuki.

—Que no se te olvide que nosotros tambien estamos aquí Titania— exclamo sameishi de pie sobre el enorme titere con Eru sobre su hombro.

—Es una pena, era un buen titere, casi irremplazable…..— susurro eru algo triste por el daño hecho a su criatura.

—Ya despues te consigo otro ahora lo importante es seguir con esta batalla, **Mizuryu no Hoko** — lo que paso a continuacion dejo a erza en un estado de shock tal que apenas y fue capaz de reaccionar, de la boca de sameishi salio un rugido de agua de enormes proporciones destruyendo todo a su paso, erza tuvo que usar a forma de escudo las alas de su armadura, observando con horror como estas se agrietaban facilmente.

— _Asi que es un dragonslayer…..maldita sea…..esto no me lo esperaba, ese rugido era tal vez incluso mas poderoso que el de natsu_ — penso erza respirando con pesadez mientras miraba de forma fria a los 4 Akatsukis, fue entonces que sintio un temblor bajo sus pies y tuvo que dar un salto apenas pudiendo esquivar una serie de espinas afiladas hechas de lo que parecia ser una energia azul que tomaba una aparente forma solida.

—Odio que me ignoren y tú llevas haciendolo mucho tiempo Titania— dijo zenko que se habia mantenido al margen de toda la batalla mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un poder magico azul de proporciones colosales.

La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Tiempo antes**

 **A 2 horas de Magnolia**

— **Karyu no Hokou** —

Un enorme muro de fuego literalmente destruyo todo a su paso, rocas, arboles y pasto, nada se salvo dejando nada que no sea destruccion y un suelo fundido, el emisor de tan poderosa tecnica ignea era Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido entre los demas magos como Salamander, dicho joven miraba con satisfaccion el gran poder de su ataque y la destruccion generada por este.

—Jajajaja si sigo a este paso sin duda podre hacerle frente a erza, laxus o incluso gildarts jajajajaja— reia de forma infantil el pelirosa mientras por su mente pasaba el escenario donde una erza, un laxus y un gildarts version chibi estaban caidos y derrotados con el mismo erigiendose como el vencedor.

Actualmente el joven mago de fuego se encontraba en una isla deshabitada a una distancia considerable del gremio, habia encontrado este lugar a pocos dias de que el gremio hubiera vuelto a entrar en funcionamiento justo despues de la batalla con **Avatar** y desde entonces se habia vuelto su campo de entrenamiento donde podia dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos destructivos sin temor a que makarov o erza lo maten por causar tanto daño a propiedad privada o en su defecto sin tener que destruir el bosque que habia sido su hogar desde que llego a fairy tail, por supuesto este lugar no fue facil de encontrar ya que estaba a dos horas de viaje en barco de magnolia oculto entre varias formaciones rocosas afiladas, demasiado afilada como para que un barco se acercara,, mas sin embargo el se negaba rotundamente a tener que subir a esas bestias del infierno llamadas transportes mas de lo necesario y no podia molestar a happy todo el tiempo para traerlo aquí ya que dicho gato salia ya mas seguido a trabajos con charle, el mero hecho de poder llegar aquí cuando necesitaba entrenar era parte del entrenamiento ya que nadar hasta aquí no era cosa facil, por lo cual solo iba cuando no estaba haciendo trabajos y tenia ganas de entrenar, o en su defecto cuando erza se ponia en un plan demasiado intimidante cortando las ganas de batalla de todo el gremio, tal cual como habia sido esta mañana.

—Maldito gray cobarde…..— mascullo natsu con evidente molestia en su voz recordando bien como su rival se habia rehusado rotundamente a seguir peleando una vez que erza se habia ido con lucy y levy, ¿La razon?, tenia suficientes traumas con la peliroja como para no tentar a la suerte a pesar de que titania no se encontraba en el gremio. — **Enryuo no Hoken** — rugio natsu con vidente molestia en su voz dando un potente golpe al piso, la destruccion dejada por el potente ataque de fuego fue de proporciones colosales, literalmente dejo un crater gigantesco.

Natsu respiro con algo de pesadez despues de realizar semejante ataque, sin duda uno de sus ataques mas fuertes pero igualmente muy agotador, la unica razon por la que ese defecto no se habia mostrado cuando lo uso con Ikusatsunagi fue el hecho de que la adrenalina del momento fue demasiada y por ende el cansancio era el menor de sus problemas, eestaba apunto de tirarse a la llerba junto a uno de los pocos arboles que seguian intactos cuando una sensacion demasiado familiar para su gusto puso todos sus sentidos en estado de alerta.

—Un ataque impresionante, te has vuelto muy fuerte Natsu, no al nivel que yo desearia pero sin duda demasiado fuerte en tan solo 2 años—

Natsu fruncio el ceño mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al dueño de esa voz, siempre melancolica y fria, esa voz que empezaba a molestarle por el simple hecho de que no podia entender al dueño, ese hombre que en ocasiones parecia ser alguien arrepentido desde el fondo de su corazon por todos sus pecados y en otras ocasiones un hombre que simplemente no parecia saber que es lo que queria, frente a natsu estaba ni mas ni menos que Zeref como siempre con esa aura de depresion y oscuridad a su alrededor, con una mirada melancolica y en una posicion tranquila aparentemente sin intenciones hostiles.

—TU…. ¿Que demonios haces aquí Zeref?— exigio saber natsu haciendo relucir que como siempre no era una persona paciente dejando que sus emociones saquen lo mejor de el pero no por eso estando con su guardia baja, estaba mas que listo para lanzarse contra el mago negro en cualquier momento que fuese necesario.

—Venia a ver con mis propios ojos que tanto has progresado, es realmente una pena que aun no tengas el poder para matarme, tal vez poder para rasgurñarme pero no para matarme— susurro zeref con tristesa ganando una mirada de furia de parte del dragonslayer.

Fnalmente Natsu perdio la calma mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por sus llamas electricas y a una increible velocidad coloco un potente golpe en la mejilla de zeref, el poder del golpe era increible, incluso un mago de clase S lo habria pasado mal por ser en receptor de un golpe de ese nivel mas sin embargo para el horror de natsu, zeref no se mostro muy afectado por su ataque, de hecho el mismo sintio como si hubiera golpeado un muro de acero.

—Como dije antes, has mejorado mucho, pude sentir algo, muy debil pero fuiste capaz de hacerme sentir algo— susurro zeref con total sinceridad, si tuviera que describir la sensacion del golpe de natsu lo describiria como si le hubieran pellizcado la mejilla, no era un dolor fuerte pero si era un avance ya que habian pasado siglos desde que alguien lo habia hecho sentir siquiera un cosquilleo.

Natsu miro con rabia pura al hombre de cabello negro pero sabiamente decidio tomar un par de respiraciones con la clara intencion de calmarse, no le era facil tomando en cuenta que el hombre frente a el podia ser desesperante, las pocas veces que se habia reunido con el decia cosas incomprensibles.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Zeref?— exigio saber natsu esta vez en un tono mas calmado dandole una mirada afilada al mago oscuro.

—Creeme que esta vez lo ultimo que quisiera es tener que venir a buscarte pero la situacion no me deja otro remedio, este mundo peligra una vez mas, pero esta vez el inminente peligro que enfrenta no viene de mi, el nuevo enemigo es algo mas haya de la comprension humana— dijo zeref en un tono sombrio alarmando a natsu.

—Es Acnologia— susurro natsu seguro de que algo tenia planeado el dragon que asesino a su padre pero para su sorpresa zeref nego con la cabeza.

—El enemigo esta mucho mas haya de acnologia y mucho mas haya de mi, no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea pero es algo muy poderoso, algo que estoy seguro puede acabar con esta era de una forma peor en la que yo lo haria— no hace falta decir que las palabras de zeref horrorizaron hasta los simientos al mago de fairy tail, algo poderoso, mucho mas poderoso qe zeref y acnologia, ambos seres cuyo poder es tal que son considerados la cuspide del poder en el mundo magico, ese algo era una amenaza para el mundo y por ende sus amigos.

Zeref saco de entre sus ropas un extraño libro que natsu reconocio en ese mismo momento como el libro de E.N.D el cual hace 2 años su padre le ordeno recuperar y que por nada del mundo debia ser abierto, zeref lo tenía en una mano extendiendoselo, natsu quedo estatico, el mismo zeref que habia creado al monstruo contenido en las paginas de ese libro lo estaba entregando a el, un mago de fairy tail.

—Hace 2 años te dije que E.N.D y tu eran los unicos seres que podian tener la oportunidad de matarme, tambien te dije que fue el demonio mas poderoso que eh creado, todo eso es verdad, en su momento E.N.D fue un ser increiblemente poderoso, tanto como yo mismo lo soy, pero su mente era mas la de un animal con apenas leves rastros de razocinio, trato de tomar el mundo porque el instinto animal le decia que el era el macho dominante, ese fue el principal motivo por el que fue encerrado ya que Igneel, tu padre, no pudo matarle por distintos motivos, ahora en ti esta el poder de abrir ese libro y permitir que E.N.D vuelva a pisar esta tierra o dejarlo encerrado para toda la eternidad, si el regresara a esta epoca tenlo por seguro que esta vez su poder superaria al mio— natsu algo vacilante tomo el libro de manos del mago una vez que este termino de divagar sobre E.N.D, sintio un horrible escalofrio recorrer por su espalda cuando sus dedos tocaron el libro.

—La bestia dentro de este libro creo **Tartaros** los cuales causaron pena y sufrimiento a todos mis amigos, ademas de que un hijo debe cumplir la voluntad de su padre y yo cumplire la voluntad de igneel, ¿Por qué razon yo siquiera pensaria en abrir este libro?— pregunto natsu retoricamente ganando unicamente el largo silencio de zeref.

—Solo te dire que cuando llegue un momento que espero no llegue tu abriras ese libro, solo espero que tu yo actual sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para contener a E.N.D— respondio zeref antes de darse vuelta con la intencion de marcharse y dejando a natsu con mucho en que pensar. —Y antes de que lo olvide dentro de unas horas tu amiga de pelo rojo, la rubia de grandes pechos y la peliazul de lentes van a ser atacadas por un grupo de magos extremadamente poderosos, si te apresuras aun puedes alcanzarlos— zeref desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez estuvo ahí mientras natsu quedaba paralizado tomandole unos minutos asimilar las palabras del mago oscuro.

—MIERDA— grito natsu tomando su mochila en la cual guardo el libro de E.N.D antes de lanzarse al mar nadando a toda velocidad hacia fairy tail con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde.

Desde su ubicación lejana y por medio de una bola de cristal Zeref observaba de forma seria como Natsu nadaba a toda velocidad rumbo a fairy tail.

—Sobrevive Ototo, aun tienes que vivir para poder matarme…sobrevive **Etherious Natsu Dragneel** — susurro zeref de forma triste mientras una lagrima traicionera surcaba por sus ojos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus**

 **Actualidad**

La batalla entre los akatsuki y las magas de fairy tail se habia extendido de tal forma que habian terminado a las afueras de la ciudad, la destruccion generada por dicho altercado era colosal, crateres por doquier, arboles cortados e incluso arrancados de raiz, cicatrices de poderosos ataques en toda la cortesa terrestre, los 6 miembros de akatsuki se encontraban agrupados con heridas practicamente escasas, meros raspones y ropa polvienta, solo Zenko y Sameishi se encontraban ilesos y frescos como lechugas, desafortunadamente las magas de fairy tail y los arqueologos no tuvieron la misma suerte, los dos hombres de ciencia y levy estaban inconscientes y atados a un arbol por lo que parecian ser unas correas hechas con magia, lucy se encontraba fijada de manos y pies al suelo por unas estacas hechas de sombra con varios golpes en su cuerpo, un ojo morado, el labio roto y sangrando de su cabeza, la joven de cabellos rubios tenia los ojos cerrados producto de la inconsciencia mientras Takada giraba una y otra entre sus manos las llaves de la maga estelar.

Erza por otro lado era la que se habia llevado la peor parte, su cuerpo estaba tirado en medio de un crater, su cabello era un desastre y estaba manchado totalmente de sangre, ahora estaba despojada de cualquier armadura dejandola solamente en su ropa normal la cual estaba totalmente destruida apenas cubriendo lo necesario, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de profundos cortes, golpes, puñaladas y quemaduras, tenia ambos ojos morados, la mejilla hinchada y sangraba por todas partes mientras lagrimas amenazaban salir de su ojo, era de hecho un milagro que sigiera consciente.

—Captura completa— susurro zenko dando pasos tranquilos hasta el cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja, sin delicadeza alguna pateo su etomago elevandola ligeramente tomandola de forma brusca por la garganta, hizo una mueca de asco al sentir la sangre mezclada con saliva ensuciando sus manos.

—Bastardo….— susurro erza con voz debil mirando con odio puro al lider de Akatsuki el cual no se mostro afectado en lo mas minimo por el insulto.

—Diste una buena batalla Titania pero al final ni siquiera tú eras rival para todos nosotros— dijo zenko con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Malditos cobardes, solo entre todos ustedes contra mi sola pudieron vencer— se burlo erza ganando una poderosa patada en el estomago or parte de zenko. —Ahhhhhhhh— grito erza escupiendo algo de sangre en el rostro de zenko, este se molesto visiblemente antes de dar una serie de bofetadas a erza.

— ¿Cobardes?, yo preferiria llamarme a mi mismo un estratega, tu eres una maga de clase S al igual que Takada, Eru, Shinkoku y Rokaku, tus habiidades rivalizan con las de cada uno de ellos por separado, mientras que Sameishi y yo somos mucho mas fuertes que tu, pero en fairy tail hay poderosos magos que en equipo podrian pelear en igualdad con nosotros, si quiero gaantizar mi victoria tenia que encontrarte sola o en su defecto acompañada de magos que no representaran una amenaza con esa rubia tetona y la plana de pelo azul— explico zenko de forma arrogante ganando una mirada de odio puro por parte de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren?, ¿Por qué pasar por todos estos problemas solo para capturarme?— exigio saber erza de forma fria ganando una risa del hombre de cabello negro.

—Hahahahaha pense que habia sido muy claro, estamos aquí de caceria, estamos tras de ti monstruo inmundo, ahora que te tenemos este mundo sera nuestro— exclamo zenko con locura en su mirada antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia los otros akatsuki arrastrando el cuerpo medio muerto de erza por el piso.

— ¿Qué hacemos con los estorbos?— pregunto takada tan fria como siempre mirando los cuerpos de hidemoto, shun, levy y lucy.

—¿Qué mas vamos a hacer?, vamos a divertirnos con ellos— exclamo rokaku tomando su cimatarra samindola mientras miraba con sadismo los cuerpos.

—Esta vez no sera asi…. — respondio zenko de forma tranquila mientras rokaku bajaba la cabeza decepcionado y confundido por lo dicho por su lider. —Ellos seran los testigos de todo lo que paso aquí, para hacer una demostracion de poder y que sepan que con Akatsuki no deben meterse— explico zenko ganando el asentimiento de todos los presentes. —Pero eso no significa que los dejaremos asi como asi, Sameishi, Rokaku, corten el brazo derecho de la maga estelar y el brazo izquierdo de la peliazul— ordeno zenko mientras los dos mencionados asentian.

Sameishi y Rokaku se acercaron lentamente hacia los cuerpos de las magas, el ultimo luciendo una mirada de locura y sed de matar y el primero con una mirada impasible, estaban apunto de cortar los brazos de las magas cuando se vieron forzados a saltar hacia atrás para equivar una rafaga de espadas, erza aparecio frente a los cuerpos de sus amigas, apenas manteniendose de pie, su respiracion etrecortada y sangrando profundamente.

—No se los permitire— susurro con voz debil escupiendo algo de sangre.

—Jejeje parece que la mocosa aun tenia fuerza para moverse— se burlo sameishi algo divertido por la situacion.

A diferencia de sameishi Zenko no era nada feliz ya que erza se le escapo en un momento en que bajo la guardia y estaba mas que dispuesto a castigarla, extendio su mano de la cual salieron una serie de cadenas hechas de magia azul, las cadenas enredaron todo el cuerpo de erza atrayendola de golpe hacia zenko el cual esta vez la tomo por el cabello mirandola con rabia pura.

—Primera y ultima vez que vuelves a escapar de esa forma maldita zorra….que te quede esto muy claro, tu me perteneces de ahora en adelante, un monstruo como tu es solo un arma para el uso de humanos como yo, si quiero que destruyas a mis enemigos lo haces, incluso si quiero que seas mi puta en la cama tambien lo haces, TE HA QUEDADO CLARO MALDITA— zenko comenzo a abofetear de forma cruel a erza y a dar rodillazo tras rodillazo a su ya medio muerto cuerpo, incluso algunos de sus propios hombres lo miraban con asco al ver como golpeaba a la joven mujer pero sabian que si decian algo zenko los mataria.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhh— fue en ese momento que ocurrio algo que nadie se esperaba, el cuerpo de erza cayo al piso junto al de zenko pero este gritaba de dolor, ¿La razon?, la mano de zenko estaba siendo mordida por una criatura, la mas extraña que hayan visto en sus vidas, era un zorro, uno pequeño, quisa solo un poco mas grande que un cachorro promedio, su pelaje era de un color blanco como la nieve, ojos azules, tenia una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su frente y seis largas colas, el zorro mordia con fuerza la mano de zenko aunque trataba de llegar desesperadamente a su cuello con la clara determinacion de segar su vida.

Despues de algunos segundo zenko fue capaz de patear al zorro el cual cayo junto al cuerpo de erza, el lider de akatsuki gemia de dolor mientras miraba su mano casi destrozada a causa de la potente mordida del animal.

—MONSTRUO DEL DEMONIO TE VOY A MATAR— rugio zenko encolerizado dejando salir un enorme poder magico que estremecio incluso a los otros akatsuki pero para su sorpresa el zorro blanco tambien dejo salir un enorme poder magico, uno poderoso que al igual que el de zenko hizo estremecer a la tierra misma.

— ¿Que es esa criatura?— pregunto sameishi adoptando una actitud mas seria entrecerrando su mirada hacia el pequeño animal.

— **No lo permitire…** — para sorpesa de todos los presentes incluso erza que aun permanecia semi despierta el zorro hablo, su voz era infantil pero con cierto eco que helo la sangre de todos. — **NO LES PERMITIRE QUE SIGAN LASTIMANDO A MI NEE-SAMA MALDITOS MALNACIDOS** — rugio el animal con evidente rabia en su voz antes de que una luz lo envolvio obligando a los akatsuki a cubrir sus ojos.

Tomo unos minutos que la luz se desvaneciera lo que permitio a los akatsuki ver lo que habia pasado, frente a ellos ya no estaba el zorro, ahora era un niño, un pequeño que no parecia tener mas de 9 años, de cabello blanco y algo de punta que llegaba hasta su cadera, su piel era blanca como la nieve, ojos azules y fisionomia delgada, muy delgada, sus rasgos mas caracteristicos eran las orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y las 6 largas y esponjosas colas que salian de la parte baja de su espalda, vestia unicamente los pantalones viejos de un kimono, el pequeño miraba de forma helada a los akatsuki mientras hemanaba un poder magico color blanco.

La verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Lo se, un capitulo muy corto pero este capitulo tenia como unico objetivo presentar a los Akatsuki y una vez mas agradezco profundamente a los usuarios creadores de los Ocs, sin ellos esto no hubiera sido posible, acepto criticas, comentarios, opiniones y halagos, comenten y gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
